The Kiss
by B4nana98
Summary: Katniss and Gale share an unexpected kiss... well it was unexpected for one. Katniss pretends it never happened, but Gale. He doesn't want to forget... Modern Day, Gale and Katniss POV.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

* * *

Last week of Summer... Junior year, I can't believe it! Gale is going into his Senior year, we both plan on going to Yale, yes the college that sounds like a fish. As I crawl out of bed I begin to think about today's activities, Gale and I are going to the Archery range, and then later meeting up with Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Finnick, and Johanna for lunch.

Once I shower and get dressed in shorts and my maroon 5 t-shirt, I grab dad's bow and arrows and begin to walk outside.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Shit, caught by the cop

"Um, good morning daddy, Gale and I are going to the Archery Range." I say with a smile, my dad works with the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department) He like Gale, which is the only guy I can get away with hanging out.

"And?" He says folding his arms over his Police uniform

"Then we're going to lunch with Jo, Fish-boy, Clover, and Cato." I say he nods and gives me a hug

"Just don't ruin my arrows." He says, I grin and pull out of the hug

"The last time I did that was when I was 8, I've gotten a lot better." I say pridefully, we laugh and wave goodbye, mom and Prim are out doing their usual mommy, daughter date. I'm close with my mom, but not as close as my 12 year old little sister, she is the spitting image of my mother, golden locks of curls, blue eyes, thin and petite, and a pale complexion. Me on the other hand look like my dad, dark brown waves with grey eyes, a figure every girl dreams about, and tanned complexion.

I meet Gale at the Range in my blue Volkswagen Bug. I smile as he walks over, he get's my bow and arrows out of the car.

"So? What's new with you?" He asks with a grin

"Well, you got back from Vacation last week, my family has been spending a ton of time together, and my dad got a promotion at work! Within the next 3 weeks he'll be a detective! We are all so excited!" I say giving him a friendly hug. It's 7 in the morning and nobody is here, once we start hitting targets, we start making bets, and as usual Gale loses and owes me a meal with a milkshake and an order of onion rings and mozzarella sticks. At around noon we leave the range and I give Gale a ride to the Hob, a diner that is _the _hang out of the town.

We meet Finnick, Johanna, Clove, and Cato there, we always reserve the corner booth, it's big enough to seat 10 comfortably, when we get seated, I order my usual meal which is a double bacon cheeseburger with chili cheese fries and a medium root beer, and I also get a peanut butter fudge milkshake, onion rings, and mozzarella sticks, Gale buys my meal all the time.

The other girls get salad, and the guys get chicken wings, with soda. As our food comes we tlak and laugh about how much I can eat yet still stay in great shape.

"Trust me, I don't eat like this during the school year." I say

"You sure don't! In the summer you store up for winter and when school is here we have to make you eat."

"NOT TRUE! I just get so caught up in schoolwork I tell my stomach to shut the fuck up." I grin, we all laugh, and I see my mom, dad, and Prim walk in. I wave at them and the all smile and prim waves back furiously. THey sit in a booth about 20 feet away from us.

"Sometimes I think Prim is about to have a seizure when she see's you." Clove shakes her head and we all laugh, I scoot out of the booth and walk over to my family.

"So, is Gale buying your lunch?" my mom asks in a flirtatious voice, I roll my eyes and nod

"Yes, but only because I won... again." I grin, my mom and dad laugh and Prim makes a face.

"What's wrong little duck? Still not into boys?" I ask

"EW! Daddy says I'm not allowed to like boys anyways." SHe shrugs I laugh and look to my dad

"She won't move out until you two die. I hope you realize this." I smile, I walk away and listen to my parents laugh. When I walk back to the table I ask for a box for my food. Once we all have our food packed up we part ways, which is me and Gale going over to his house.

"Is your mom going to be home?" I ask, Gale's mom is legit but she can get annoying walking in, checking on us...

"No, she took Rory and Posy down to the zoo." Gale had 2 other brothers but the died with his dad in a bank shooting, right before Posy was born, that was 5 years ago...

"Ok, what should we do today?" I ask as we step into his house, it's two story, and very spacious, compared to our 3 bedroom apartment.

"Movie?" He holds up Lord of the Rings, I nod and walk to the kitchen and look for snacks, I end up making my home made caramel corn, 4 batches 2 for me and Gale and the others for Posy and Rory. We don't pay much attention to the movie but we talk.

"Do you miss your dad?' I ask after a silence

"Yes, my mom indulges herself in work, or Posy and Rory, I visit dad's grave every week with Rory and/or Posy. But she refuses to come..." Gales mother was the owner of a famous gossip magazine, they're rich, but they don't admit it.

"I couldn't imagine life without my dad." I say, he nods and we stare into each others eyes, I give a small sad smile...

Gale POV

"I couldn't imagine life without my dad." She says it so sadly, I'm glad she still has her dad, her smile is sad, she looks down. Now's my chance to show her I care more for her, I bring my hand out under her chin and make her look up.

"Catnip... My dad is always with me in heart." I say and then lean in for a kiss. I feel her kiss back, and then she abruptly pulls back. We stare at each other in silence, and then the net words break my heart into shattered glass.

"We shouldn't have down that..."

Katniss POV

"We shouldn't have done that." I say quickly, I can see the hurt over his face but I can't deal with it right now

"Gale, your like a brother to me. We're just friends. Let's pretend this never happened..." I say holding my hand to his arm, he clears his throat and looks down and then back up.

"Like it never happened." He smiles, I grin and after few moments we fall back into where we were supposed to be.

Gale POV

_"Like it never happened..." _These words play in the back of my head along with _"Just friends..." _I will never pretend this didn't happen, I lvoe Katniss, and one day I will kiss her again... I know I will


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for** **reading! 5 reviews for next chapter!**

* * *

Katniss POV

When I get home from Gales house my mom and Prim are cooking dinner, dads still at work. I walk into the cramped kitchen and take an apple from the fruit bowl.

"What's for dinner mom?" I ask taking a bite out of the apple

"chicken pot pie with mac and cheese and salad." She said

"Talk about carb loaded!" I say through a mouth full of apple

"Like you care..." My mother laughs, I smile and shrug my shoulders, I kiss Prim on the top of her head and I go to my room, it's small but I love the view from my window, our apartment building is facing an open field, and it's perfect to sneak out at night… I have a bed and a desk in my room, my dresser fit in my closet so I have more room, I let Prim have the slightly bigger room because she has a ton of stuffed animals.

I plug my iPod into my speaker on the desk and turn it on as loud as I can, enough to block out the noses but low enough for our crap neighbors don't complain. I practice my dancing, we are on the second floor, but our bottom neighbors are a surgeon couple, they are always gone, and sleep like rocks! They're still interns but they're pretty legit, they pay me 100 bucks a week to clean their apartment. I practice dancing for about an hour and a half when I hear my dad walk through the front door, I turn off my music and walk outside.

"Hi, daddy." I say kissing his cheek,

"Hi, hun." He kisses my forehead and walks to the kitchen messing with Prim and kissing my mother hello. My mom asks me to set the table and I do, when I finish setting the table I bring the large pan of pot pie and set it in the center of the table, setting the salad bowl and dressing on the left side and the mac and cheese dish on the other. We sit down and my mom fixes my dad's plate and I fix Prim's, then we serve ourselves and begin to eat.

"How was your day Katniss?" My father starts

"It was fine." I say piling food into my mouth to avoid talking. While I was dancing I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Gale….

"Just fine?" My mother asks, I nod and swallow my food

"Yeah, shot dad's bow today and hung out with friends, then went to Gale's house and watched a movie." I smile.

"Did anything happen at Gale's?" My father asks in hostility

"God, daddy nothing happened, alright? He's my friend, that's all. I triple daddy pinky promise." Stupid I know, but I came up with it when I was 6.

"Alright… I barely believe you." I roll my eyes and shove salad in my mouth

"Manners, Katniss." My mother exclaims I swallow my food.

"Mom, we are at home, no guest are over. Why do I have to practice manners?" Both my mom and dad give me stern warning looks and I throw my hands in defeat, all of a sudden not feeling hungry I excuse myself and go to my room. I pull out my journal and begin writing about the day's events.

"Katniss?" My dad opens the door and I close my journal and sit up, I'm was lying on stomach, on my bed.

"Yeah dad?' I ask

"Are you having… se-"

"Dad I can assure you that I am still a virgin." I say, he nods and then sits on my bed

"Katniss, it's Junior year, the most pressured year of highschool, you do understand that… right?" He holds my hands and I roll my eyes with a laugh.

"Dad. You are such a worry wart, I'm always going to be a little girl, I know all men are liars, you taught me well, and I know how to give a guy crap if they mess with me… but that hasn't happened because everyone knows my dad is a cop." We laugh and talk a while longer and then he leaves and I get ready for bed.

Gale POV

I eat dinner in my room, mainly because I'm so tired of my mom and dad faking it in front of Posy and Rory. I overheard them talking about a divorce… I never thought they would, maybe they won't…

How could Katniss say that _like it never happened _it did, and that's not going away? Maybe that kiss was a mistake… School starts next Monday, I have to get Katniss to go on a date with me…

* * *

**Hm... What do you think? PLEASE tell me how you feel about the whole situation and what I should change...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! My laptop wanted a bath so it got one... SMH, had to re-write this chapter... **

* * *

Katniss POV

The rest of the week I mostly hung out with my family and thought about the kiss... the stupid kiss that could make or break mine and Gale's friendship... On Saturday I faked being sick to get out of the Barbeque, it worked! My family and the Hawthornes went to the park out back and my dad set up his grill. I mostly stayed in bed and wrote, or read, about 2 hours later Gale comes knocking on my half open door.

"Hey Gale..." I said putting my book down

"How are you Catnip?" He asks sitting on the end of the bed

"Could be better. Just didn't feel like hanging out with all those people." I say

"Yeah, Finnick's parents showed up, so did Cato's and Clove's. But our friends abandoned us and went to Glimmer's party." He says, he doesn't care much about Glimmer, she's our friend but she sleeps with any guy she sees.

"What friends..." I say sarcastically, Gale laughs and I smile.

"So, they announced the School premier dance, it's next September 22." Gale says slowly

"Yeah, I probably won't go, I'm not into dances after what happened last year." I say, Gale laughs.

"Hey! I didn't know they poured booze in the punch, and I didn't mean to punch Trinket!"

"What about tearing Jo's dress?' He asks

"Psh, I wasn't drunk when that happened, besides it's her fault she wasn't wearing any underwear!" This has Gale rolling.

"This is true, well I better get outside before your dad accuses me of having sex with you." I laugh and slap his arm playfully, I watch as he walks outside and I lay down and take a nap.

I'm woken up by my mom, she's shaking my shoulders.

"Katniss, you're dreaming again. Wake up." When I'm fully awake I realize I was screaming.

"Make it go away, mommy." I whisper, I never call my mom "mommy" unless I'm scared, not this summer but last summer I was kidnapped, Nobody knows except my mom and dad, everyone thought I was off at a summer camp, and I'm glad it stayed this way. The kidnappers taped me to a metal chair, and put my feet in water and they would electrocute me, then they would take their knife and cut me, I have scars on my left arm to prove it. But everybody thinks I got that from a canoeing accident.

My mom sits me up and pulls me into a hug, I see my dad standing in the door way, I close my eyes and let tears fall out. Once my mom tucks me in bed she sings me a song and strokes my hair. Once I'm asleep I have one dream, kissing Gale...

Gale POV

I've been awake all night, analyzing that moment, yes you can say I've been obsessed, but I hinted at the dance, Monday I will ask her if she wants to go, with me. As I sit in my bed, I hear a thump next door to my room, Posy. Quickly I get up and see she has fallen off the bed, she is still sound asleep, I swear she could sleep through the 4th of July... Scratch that, the middle of a war zone! Quickly and quietly I scoop her up and place her back onto her bed, she's 5 years old and just got a twin sized bed, I take a couple blankets and fold them and then lay them across the bed so Posy won't fall off.

When I turn around I see my mom watching, "You should be asleep." I whisper walking out and closing the door.

"I heard Posy fall off the bed, she woke me up. Besides you should be asleep to!" I shrug my shoulders and give her a hug.

"Your father would be proud." She whispers in my ear, I pull back and watch.

"Mom, he could care less about me, he would be the proudest of you. You are juggling everything so well." I say. She nods and kisses my cheek then goes back to her room.

When I get back to my room, I see that it's quarter to 6am... I can't believe I was up all night. I decide to risk calling Katniss and dial her number.

"_Hello?"_ I hear her answer groggily

"Sorry to wake you, but do you want to go on a date with me?" Long shot, I know

"_Gale, we are just friends, when will you understand that? That's all we're ever going to be!" _She hangs up and I sigh, she's right, we are probably only ever going to be just friends.

Katniss POV

I cannot believe he asked me on a date, should I have said yes? No, friends, we are _just _friends, that's it! I debate whether or not if I should go back to bed... I end up brushing my teeth and then laying back down, I hate morning breath.

When I officially wake up it's about 11am, I shower and change, than walk out to the living room. I see my dad sitting on the couch in his cop uniform and my mom in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Good morning sweetheart." My dad looks up from his book.

"Morning daddy." I smile, I go to the kitchen and make myself eggs and toast. Once I eat breakfast I call Clove.

"_What? It's so early!" _She says, and I laugh

"Clove, are you having a hangover?" I whisper

"_NO, ouch... yes, I am. I'm at Glimmer's."_

"Did you sleep with a guy you didn't know?" I ask chuckling

"_No! It was Chad, and I didn't sleep with him, I just had sex in the hall closet of Glimmer's house." _

"EW! Clove, the hall closet? Really? You are becoming a slut!" I whisper.

"_Got to entertain myself some how!"_

"Gross Clove, I'll call you later, I'm going to get ready for tomorrow." I say she laughs and hangs up. When I turn around I see my mom and dad watching me.

"What?" I ask walking towards them

"Nothing, just wondering why you and Clove are best friends." My dad answers, I laugh and roll my eyes.

"You have no idea dad." He chuckles and kisses my forehead

"I'll see you after work." He then kisses my mom and walks out the door. I spend the rest of the day getting ready for tomorrow and enjoying my last day of summer...

Gale POV

"You do understand, if Katniss finds out she's going to kill me!" Clove says pulling her pant's on.

"Clove relax, it was drunk sex, besides your on birth control and I used a condom, it's fine!"

"You're her best friend!" She yells

"Guy friend." I say

"Still this felt wrong, and it cannot be repeated! Especially if you two end up dating."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." I say laying back down on my pillow.

"I'll see you around Gale." And with that Clove grabs her jacket and walks out my bedroom door. She called Glimmer to cover her ass, and mine, Katniss would probably freak out, but it'll be OK. I spend the rest of the day getting Posy ready for her first day of Kindergarten, and Rory for 7th grade, at least Prim'll be with him, Prim and Rory are inseparable, like me a Katniss, well we were like that.

Once they're taken care of I get ready and then make dinner, mom get's home early and we eat dinner at the table. We talk about summer and what's coming up in the school year, blah, blah... When dinner's done mom give's Posy a bath, and Rory and I wash the dishes.

"So, seventh grade? Are you and Prim in separate classes?" I ask as I wash and he dries, we have a dishwasher but since it's just the 4 of us we just wash the dishes unless we have a party or something.

"No, we both have Mrs. Henderson. I hear she's nice." He says

"Oh, I had her, she is very nice, you should have a good year." I say he smiles

"So, have you thought about Prim?"

"What about her?' He asks not even batting an eyelash

"Come on, you need to make a move on Prim before someone else does." I say

"Um, Gale we are _just _friends. That's it." I see him thinking about it, he can't decide so he's still thinking.

"Whatever you say." We finish the dishes in silence and then head upstairs to get ready for bed, I fall asleep fairly quickly, dreaming about Katniss...

* * *

**So what do you think? to much? What more does it need?What do I need to tone down? I Promise Gale's POV will become longer, I'm still setting up what's going on! 5 REVIEWS for next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is more of a filler to get the writers block out! I hate this :/**

* * *

Katniss POV

As I walk into school with Clove and Glimmer on my side, I'm happy to be back in school, not for learning and that crap, but for friends and drama, oh the drama. Our lockers are next to each other, and in the perfect spot to see who's walking through the front door, there are two people I've never seen before, a guy and girl about my age, the guy is muscular but his face is soft with his blue eyes and wow, is that a smile, he has sandy blonde hair and is comforting the girl next to him, she has vibrant red hair, with Jade eyes. She's short only comes up to my shoulders, but she look my age.

Clove elbows me back to reality, "What?" I ask

"You're staring, you know the rule. No staring."

"Oh, yeah... right" I peal my eyes away from the new kids and place my books into my locker, as I pull the ones I need out and place them in my back-pack, I turn around and see Principle Trinket standing there.

"Holy sh- crap, Ms. Trinket! You scared me!" I say taking a step back.

"Sorry, but I need you to show Peeta and Annie Mellark around today, they've never been here, they are in all of your classes." She calls Peeta and Annie over, then leaves to find out who spit their gum in her "hair" we all know it's a freaking wig!

"Wait, WHAT?!" I can't believe she sticking me with the new student's...

"Um, I'm Peeta, and this is my twin sister Annie." I stare at them like they're stupid

"Oh, we're fraternal." Annie pipes in shyly

"Oh, no, really? I would've never thought." I roll my eyes and turn around and start walking, I see Gale and wave, Clove and Glimmer are talking about a new fashion trend.

"Hey Catnip, looks like we have new bait huh?" He laughs

"Yeah, and Trinket stuck them with me." I make a face

"Um, right here." Peeta says, we naturally ignore him.

"That sucks." He leans in and whispers in my ear

"You gonna bring them to the bonfire Friday?" He asks,, he pulls back

"I haven't decided yet." I sate with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well I got to get to first period, good luck Catnip."

"Thanks, I'll need it." I say walking off, I have Mr. Snow for first period, AP English, Peeta and whatever her name is follows me like they're mice and I have cheese.

The classroom has tables with 4 chairs to a table, Annie and Peeta sit across from me.

"This seat taken?" A slim boy asks seductively

"For you Finnick? Yes, but you don't care so that's why you're already seated." I State

"How's the bait?" He asks

"Um, Peter and Annie..." I say

"Actually it's Peet-ah, not Peter." Peeta clarifies

"Yeah, whatever. So how was your summer Finnick?" I ask turning to Finnick

"Great, I'm a free man, did what I want ate what I want... blah, blah, blah." He says, I laugh and then turn to Snow who was writing his name on the bored.

The day goes by rather quickly, the teachers load us up with homework, and Annie and Peter... I think that's his name... Keeps following me! At lunch I finally catch a break and eat in my normal spot the large Janitor closet, that I have the key to, when I get a text from Gale I let him in and we sit in silence eating our lunch.

"So... How's classes." Gale finally says, I nod my head

"Good, but Peter and Anne won't stop following me, and Peter tries to talk to me, he obviously doesn't understand my social status here.

"You don't have one..." He says

"Well, I know that, but he doesn't know that." I smile, Gale laughs and takes a bite out of his PB&J, I munch on an apple.

We leave the closet and head to the next class, well I pick Amy and Percy up on at the Cafeteria. When the day FINALLY ENDS! I walk out the door with... Peter and Amy at the front doors to the school.

"Alright you lost little puppies you can leave." I say

"Well, my name is Peeta, and this is Annie." He says for the umpteenth time today.

"Yeah, yeah, Peter and Anne, whatever. I've got to go. So, yeah..." I leave and hear Annie say... "Stop staring at her! You don't have a chance and you know it." I stifle a laugh until I get to Clove and Glimmer.

"Oh my God did you see them?" Glimmer asks, I turn around a watch Peeta, he seems nice, they might have to follow me again tomorrow, I mean he could get my mind off of Gales kiss.

"Oh my fucking god! They were like hungry dogs!" Clove and Glimmer laughs and I chuckle.

"Let's go find the guys, I'm hungry and have an ass-load of homework to do." I say

"That's what you get for being smart." Cato laughs come up behind us.

"God Cato, why do you have to be so-"

"Sexy?" He suggests

"I was going to say Shitty but whatever floats your primped ass boat." I laugh as he glares at me and Glimmer walks over and offers water for the burn which makes me and Clove laugh harder.

* * *

**I know... Katniss was a little bit of a jerk, but it's all part of the story! 5 REVIEWS for next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Carolina... SMARTICLE! I had NO idea how I was going to bring that up! THank's a bunch for the idea... it might just happen that way!**

Defiant Grey... I'm still trying to get into the mind of Gale, I spent an hour today staring at the screen trying to "think" like Gale would, it's a little difficult for me! I hop you enjoy it so far.

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Once we get to our hangout I order a banana milkshake and Cato orders chili cheese fries for everyone. Once I get through my major homework I pack up my stuff and say goodbye.

"Hey on not this Friday but next Friday we are going to have a party! Truth or dare, I'll supply the booze." Glimmer whispers, I grin and go home.

Over the next week the teachers gives us piles among piles of homework. Peeta and Anne follow me around like none other! But it's not to bad, I'm hoping that Peeta will ask me out so that Gale will back off. On the next Friday Peeta and I decide to have lunch together, Annie made friends and hang out with them a lot.

Peeta and I sit under my favorite tree and I pull out my lunch from home.

"I didn't see you at the dance last Saturday." Peeta says plopping a grape in his mouth, I shrug my shoulders and watch the students roam the school grounds.

"Not into dances." I state taking a bite out of my PB&J, we continue to talk and laugh.

"So, Katniss... Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Peeta asks, I act surprised by the question and smile.

"Ok, I can't tonight, glimmer is having me and a few other friends over." I say

"How about tomorrow?" He asks with a smile

"Sure, that sounds great." He smiles and we continue to talk and eat lunch.

"WHAT?" Glimmer and Clove yells in the girls bathroom when I tell them about mine and Peeta's date.

"Peeta and I are going on a date." I say again, they stare at me like I went to crazy town and I'm not coming back.

"Do you have any idea, how Gale feels about you?" Glimmer asks

"Do you have any idea how I feel about him?" They look at me for an answer

"Come on guys! Gale and I are JUST friends, that's it!" I bite my lip in hesitation and Clove squeals. "You do care about Gale! You want to date Gale don't you?" I take a step back and clear my throat.

"OH MY GOD KATNISS! Go tell him!" Clove hisses

"I can't! I can't ruin this friendship, like I did with Cato." I state

"Katniss, Cato moved on, he understands, I'm dating him now." Clove says

"But I told him everything, he knows everything about me. More than you Clove, he was my best friend! We grew up together, longer than Gale and I... I screwed that one up! I can't screw this one to." I suddenly realize I am shouting. I take a deep breath and kick the trash can.

"I'll see you tonight." I mumble and walk out the door.

Once I make it to Glimmers house I put my phone in the glove box, and when I get through Glimmers doors she puts my car keys into a safe that will prevent any of us drunks to go for a drive. When everyone arrives we move Glimmers furniture in her living room and all sit in a circle on the floor.

"Hand me the tequila." I say, once the hand my the bottle I take a drink, not bothering to use a glass.

"Ok, Gale you start." Glimmer says

"Ok, Catnip, truth or dare." I'm screwed either way

"Truth." I growl

"Is it true that you and Mellark are going on a date tomorrow." That's all he wanted to know?

"Yup." I say popping the P

"Clove, truth or dare?" I look at her and she swallows

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to play the rest of the game wrapped ina towel, naked." I take a drink from the bottle, she growls and goes to the bathroom to change.

"Alright, Cato, truth or dare."

"Truth." He says loud and clear

"Is it true that yours a katniss' friendship is ruined?' I inhale the tequila and cough, he looks me straight in the eye, and says "Yes." It's very quiet after that

"Clove, truth or dare." Cato says

"Uh... truth?" She doesn't sound so confident

"Did you cheat on me?" He asks, Clove swallows and slowly nods, Cato's face goes hard and the game continues.

"Um, Finnick, truth or dare?" She says

"It's about time! Dare." He smiles

"I dare you to kiss Katniss." She says trying to fight back the tears, I shoot daggers at Clove which makes her smile a little, Finnick walks over and sits in front of me. He gives me a quick kiss and goes back to his seat.

"Alright, Gale, truth or dare." Finnick says

"Dare." I watch Finnick shoot a look at me and I shake my head

"I dare you to kiss Katniss, for longer than ten seconds." I take a swig from my tequila and Gale comes over to me and helps me stand up. And we kiss, this kiss is different, it's not the same it feels good, it's like fireworks, when it's been over ten seconds he pulls back, we stare into each others eyes, Then I sit down.

"Alright Katniss truth or dare?' Gale asks

"Truth." I say

"Tell me about the summer camp you went to, two summers ago." I freeze, what do I say? I never thought about it, oh God...

_I'm blindfolded but it smells like mold and mildew, I hear them talking in a foreign tongue, it's quiet, they rip my blindfold off, the take a knife, they stab my thigh, I scream in pain, I can't see their faces, they're wearing masks._

"Katniss?" I look over sharply to Cato, I shake my head.

"Um, sorry. Well, there was a big lake, we went canoeing and rock climbing and horseback riding." I say simply

"Alright, Clove truth or dare."

"Truth." She whispers, I shouldn't should I? What's the worst that can happen?

"Who was the person you cheated on Cato with?" I asked with care, I see her eyes flicker to Gale. I look at Gale, then back at Clove, "Gale?" I shout.

They both just kind of look at me, then to Cato, he looks ready to kill Gale.

"I was drunk, I- I'm sorry." Clove says softly and then lets tears fall, Cato sits by her and pulls her into a hug. Everyone else is just watching me and Gale, waiting for me to say something, but instead, I get up unsteadily and lock myself in Glimmers bathroom, it's big enough for may to lay down on the floor, but I sit against the door. I brought the bottle of tequila with me, so I guzzle it down to half way.

"Come one Catnip, come out." Gale whispers

"Why should I?" I exhale

"Because this proves you love me more in the friend way." He simply says, I get so mad when I realize he's right that I slam the bottle of tequila against the wall, it shatters and I'm showered in glass and tequila. I stand up and swing the door open almost falling over in the process.

"You and I are never going to happen Gale! I won't let it! I already screwed it up with Cato, I will not screw it up with you!" When I said that I realize just how drunk I am, because I then stumble and Gale catches me. He steady's me out and then I look into his eyes that look just like mine, well almost. His are gray, but has flecks of brown, instead of gold like mine. I can see in his eyes he cares, about me... He knows every detail about me, my favorite ice cream, my favorite TV show, movie... I freak out when Somebody touches my shoulder so he would touch the small of my back... He never asked why I would flip, he didn't ask about the summer camp, summer before last...

"Gale, I-" His lips are on mine, but this time I don't fight... I just kiss back, I don't know what to think but I know I feel cared about. I try so hard to make myself stop but I can't... When he pulls back, I look to him in confusion.

"Your right Katniss, I don't want to screw it up with you either, just friends." He says...

* * *

**hehe... I'll update on July 23! Leaving Thursday EARLY am. Laterz REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**BACK! YAY! Here is your chapter you waited forEVER for!**

* * *

Gale POV

"Your right Katniss, I don't want to screw it up either, just friends." I say knowing it's what she wants... Well what she thinks she wants, if she wants just friends, I might be able to handle it...

Alright who the fuck am I kidding? I want to scream at her, tell her how stupid she is for not taking a chance. But I know it'll be OK, everything always turns out that way... right?

I walk away from her and hear her groan and bang her head against the wall. Once I get back to the living room Finnick and Glimmer are making out on the couch and Cato and Clove are talking on the floor. Cato looks at me as I walk in a he stands up.

"Why? Why the hell did you sleep with Clove?" Cato growls walking to me.

"She said you and her broke up! I'm sorry bro, I thought y'all did break up." It's true when Clove came over she was in tears because they had "Broken up" but she was also drunk as hell.

"You think sorry is going to fix this?' He spits

"I know it won't seeing why you and Katniss broke up." He flinches and then the Hulk in him comes out.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME AND THAT GIRL!" He shouts

"Oh, so now she's _that girl_ classic." I roll my eyes and keep myself from getting angry.

"Let's face it, Katniss is a slut, we all know it!" He says, I hear a gasp behind me and turn around, Katniss is standing there wallowing in anger and fear.

"Katniss I- I didn't-" Cato starts.

"The hell you didn't... You do remember why I broke up with you right?" Katniss yells, he nods his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Clove asks, I'm wondering the same thing, it was about me and Clove, and now it's about Katniss... and Cato... What the Fuck?

"Yeah, why _did _you two break up?" Glimmer zig-zags over. Then I see Clove turning bright red and ready to burst into tears.

"Cato do you want to tell or should I?" Katniss asks, Cato stays silent, looking at her in confusion, and I look to Katniss in confusion. What the hell?

Katniss POV

"Fine, he cheated on me with my best friend, and they thought I had no fucking clue." I say, to this day Clove hadn't known I knew, Cato didn't either, I watch as his face drops, I broke up with him over text, harsh, but not as harsh as what he's done...

"Y-you kn-knew?" Clove stutters, she's still in a towel...

"I'm not a fucking moron!" I say, I turn around and walk to the kitchen making a pot of coffee. It takes me a couple minutes to remember how to make it, seeing as my visions a little off, and I'm walking off center. Once I get the coffee started I hear some whispers from the living room and shouts. I just sit on the counter and wait for the coffee.

I hear someone walk into the kitchen, I look up and see Gale. "I'm glad you didn't invite that Peter kid." He says awkwardly, I just nod my head and look at my nails.

"Katniss I'm sorry."

"For what? I was just shocked, that's all." I say shrugging my shoulders, but it's more than that, I'm heart broken... I think, I never had a heart break because I have never had a boyfriend, but then again Gale and I aren't dating...

"Oh, OK." When the coffee is done I pour myself a glass and chug it. I hate coffee, it's not my thing, but I'll drink it to be sober enough to drive, thank God that Glimmer has the darkest brew. I pour myself a second glass already feeling a little more sober.

"Besides, I have been drinking all night." I say

"Yeah the last 2 hours." He laughs

"I'm a lightweight, you know that." I say a little more harshly than I intend but the message gets across. He walks out of the kitchen when Cato walks in, I can feel the tension in the room, I walk over the fridge and pull out strawberries, and cream cheese. I take a strawberry and run it around the cream cheese tub, and then take a bite.

"You always did love strawberries with cream cheese." He chuckles, I just focus on my snack, and we leans on the island, across from me.

"Katniss, you have to talk to me."

"Why? Our friendship is ruined anyways." I say blankly. I take the chance and look up, I quickly look back down when I see the hurt look in his eyes.

"Katniss, I thought that's what you would've wanted, I-"

"You what Cato? I'm not the one that pushed you into dating!" I yell, I watch him and he nods.

"So it's my fault?"

"You slept with my best friend, while we were dating. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure it is your fault." I don't yell again, but my voice is raised. We watch each other for a couple minutes and then he walks out, I finish my second cup of coffee, and eat a couple more strawberries. Then I ask Glimmer for my keys, she does and I grab my bag. As I grab the doorknob to the front door, Somebody grabs my wrist, I yank it away and turn around.

"What do you want Fish-boy?" I ask annoyed

"God, Katniss. Take a chill pill, I just wanted to make sure if you were OK..." He says

"I- I'm fine..." I say going out the door, Finnick follows me.

"Katniss, you are not fine..." Finnick grabs my shoulder and I have a flash-back.

"_You stupid girl, you can never do anything right, you were supposed to cry!" He slaps me and I feel the sting to face and tears threatening to spill, he pulls out his gun and holds it to my head, while grabbing my shoulder, "CRY YOU STUPID GIRL!"_

"NO!" I yank free from Finnick's arm and begin to shake,

"Kat-" I cut Finnick off

"I, uh- I gotta..." I start to cry, so instead of saying anything, I race to my car and drive away, watching Finnick stand there wondering what just happened. I'm trying to figure it out myself...

Gale POV

I stand in the doorway watching Finnick and Katniss, Finnick grabs her shoulder and she tenses up and the yanks away. She doesn't turn around, she shouts, I step foreword but I don't hear what she says, they're about 15 feet away, she runs to her car, and drives away. Finnick comes back and stops in front of me.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, he shrugs his shoulders

"Ask her..." he goes inside and I follow, Glimmer is a drunk mess, Cato and Clove are talking, in the kitchen, and I'm just standing here.

"Well, this has been real, not all that much fun... I got to go. I have work in the morning." I say to Finnick and Glimmer who kisses my cheek, and then turns to Finnick, he says goodbye and I leave. I stop by Katniss's apartment and see her sitting in her car, I walk over to the passenger side and knock on the window, she jumps but then lets me in.

"You scared me Gale." She barely whispers, her hands are still on the wheel, and she's looking out the windshield.

"Sorry, I saw what happened, with you and Finnick, are you alright?" I ask laying my hand on her arm, she just nods her head.

"Katniss, what-"

"Nothing, really I'm fine. I should go inside, I'll see you later." She gets out of her car and I watch her walk inside.

When I get home I hear my mom and dad fighting in the kitchen, when I walk in all goes silent. I walk to the kitchen and watch them.

"Oh please, don't stop arguing for me, I already know what's happening." I say grabbing a bottle of water and going up to my room to hear the shouting start again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love this chapter, can't wait to see your response...**

* * *

Katniss POV

When I wake up the next morning it's by my dad standing in my door way

"What is it dad?" I ask rubbing my eyes

"It's Saturday, and you aren't at the shooting range." he says

"I was at Glimmers last night, with Clove and everyone, I didn't get home 'till 2am."

"Past curfew?" He says, my curfew is 1am

"Sorry daddy, I lost track of time, it won't happen again."

"It better not. Your mother and Prim left a little bit ago, I'm heading into work. I love you." He says

"Love you too daddy." I lay back down and look at my phone, it's only 9am, and I have 7 texts and 2 missed phone calls from Finnick, I turn off my ringer realizing I sleep heavy when I'm tired and knowing I'll be little be sleeping lighter.

I crawl out of bed at 11 and take a shower, when I'm out of the shower I brush my teeth for the second time and then realize I just brushed my teeth 20 minutes ago. I successfully make cinnamon rolls for breakfast, they're a little brown on the bottom, but not to bad!

Once I finish my cinnamon rolls, I write, I write all day... About what happened 2 summers ago, last night, emotionally, what I'm trying to convince myself... Eventually I fall asleep on my journal, when I wake up I hear Prim slam her door. I jolt awake and go see what's happening,

"Mom?" I ask seeing her face in hear hands, she's sitting at the table.

"Oh, Katniss, I thought you would be with your friends." She tries to smile but I see right past it

"What's wrong with Prim?" I ask pointing to her room.

"I wouldn't get the dress she wanted for her first day of dance..." I smirk, and she looks at me like I'm insane.

"You remember when I cried, because you wouldn't get me that notebook? The one that costed 30 dollars?" She nods slowly

"You remember what you told me?" She thinks for a minute and shakes her head no

"The exact words were _Suck it up, we don't have a lot of money, you know this, your father and I aren't raising you to be a spoiled brat. _Granted you said it more sweetly. What did you tell Prim?" I ask

"That I was sorry-"

"Worst way to tell her she can't have something, she may be identical to you, but she still has daddy's stubbornness. I'll talk to her." She laughs and I walk to Prim's room not bothering knocking.

"Hey little duck, I heard you were giving mom a hard time."

"She wouldn't get me that dress!" She says, I grab her shoulder and pull her to me..

"Listen to me, I'm going to tell you something my told me when I was in a similar situation as you..."

"OK?" She says unsure, I lean down and get in her face.

"Suck, it, up! We aren't rich like the Hawthornes, because mom and dad don't both work, why? Because they actually care about us! Now get over it you brat!" I raise my voice but I don't yell

"Mom called you a brat?" She asks, I just give her the evil eye

"Alright fine, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one needing the apology for you being a bi- brat." I say, she nods and walks out the door. "Oh, the things I do to keep this family from falling apart." I sigh, and then go back to my room, just in time to hear my phone buzzing lightly from a phone call, it's my dad.

"Daddy?" I answer a little confused

"Hi honey, I called your mom, looks like I'm leaving for a couple weeks." He says slowly

"Not again, dad you'll miss the father daughter dance!" I say

"I know, next year though!" He said

"That's what you said last year." I say sadly, Prim and I ended up giving our tickets away

"I'm sorry." He says

"It's ok, I'll let mom and Prim know, call when you can. I love you." I say with a sad smile

"I love you too." He hangs up and after he does Gale starts to call, I roll my eyes and plug my phone in to charge.

When I tell my mom that he's leaving for a couple weeks she sighs. "Alright, well you know what this means, any stranger asks about your father, you don't know him!" Prim and I nod, it's all about protecting him.

Gale POV

I don't know how many times I called her but she won't answer, I'm in the car with my mom, we're going to the airport to pick up my aunt. I let out a frustrated sigh

"Everything alright Gale?" My mom asks not taking her eyes off the road.

"Just freaking dandy." I mumble

"Come on talk to me sweetheart." I just nod and stare out the window, "Gale I know things haven't been-" I cut her off.

"Been what mom? Our home is a wreck! Just get a divorce already, Rory isn't stupid, he knows, and Posy is in my room every night you and dad are yelling at each other. So give it up! You aren't fooling anyone!" I shout, she just keeps her eyes on the road, and I turn and look out the window. When we get to the pickup/drop-off, at the airport I see my aunt and point her out, she isn't hard to miss, she's average height, extremely blonde, and has this thing for lime green, today she's wearing a black and lime green zebra print skirt, with a black V-neck that makes her look like a slut. I welcome her with a hug and then grab her bags, once I put them in the car I sit in the drivers seat knowing her and my mom will want to catch up, they both slide in the back seat and I drive home. Thinking about tonight, when mom is going to blame my dad for the marriage failing...

Just as I predicted, my aunt is out with friends, and my sister is curled against my chest, crying because they won't stop yelling. I sit up and lean against the wall, and pick her up, I cradle her and she wraps her small arms around my neck, she's 6 years old but small for her age. She was born premature, that's when mom and dad started to pull away...

"Shh, Posy it's OK, your fine." I whisper stroking her hair.

"I- I- jus- wan- I don't want them t-to f-fight." She sobs, I comfort her, and stroke her hair until she falls asleep, when she does I lay her down gently in my bed and I get out covering her up, I walk downstairs, were my mom and dad are _still _fighting.

"We can hear you!" I state loudly when I enter their favorite fighting place. Th kitchen.

"You're supposed to be asleep." My mother says sharply

"Sorry if I was comforting my 6 year old sister, who was sobbing because mommy and daddy were yelling at each other." I say pouring a glass of orange juice. The both put faces of guilt on,

"Oh don't play that crap, just get a divorce, isn't it that simple?" They both look at eachother.

"No it's not." My dad answers

"No, we are not telling him!" My mother shoots a glare at my dad

"Tell me what?" I ask, I look to my dad and then to my mom

"Gale-" He's cut off by my mother who gives a warning tone

"Tom..." My father continues

"Gale, I'm not Posy's father." I look straight to my mom who's face is turning red

"What?" I hiss

"Who's?" I ask, they both look at me

"WHO?"

"Posy is Katniss's half sister." I stare at him, did that just happen, did he say that.

"Does Mrs. Everdeen know?" I ask, the both nod their head

"But they're marriage-"

"They worked it through, we aren't."

"then divorce!" I say through clenched teeth

"We were talk- fighting about that. We decided to, we're calling lawyers in the morning." My mother says quietly receiving and glare from my father.

"Good." I say dumping the last of my juice and walking upstairs. I watch Posy sleep for a while and then I scoot in the bed next to her, gently she lays on my stomach, I know she's awake because she loves to lay on my stomach. "I love you Gale." She says quietly

"I love you too little flower." in the darkness I see her smile and then we both calmly fall asleep, knowing I can never tell Katniss about Posy...

* * *

**What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter! YAY**

* * *

Katniss POV

Clove and Cato text me and call me all night, I end up having to turn my phone off, when I get up in the morning, I smell mom cooking breakfast. I shower and get dressed, and then grab my back-pack and walk to the dining room table and sit down.

"Well, Katniss Everdeen actually eating breakfast?" Mom says it playfully and puts a plate of Waffles, bacon, and eggs in front of me.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like being at school early." I smile, my mother giggles and I see Prim walking out of the room looking like a zombie. "Wow, Prim, are you OK?" She nods, and when she sits next to me I feel her forehead, I jump out of my chair and grab my back-pack.

"Mom, Prim's sick, whatever it is, I am not catching it! I'll be at Cloves if you need anything!" I say walking out the door.

When I get to school, I ignore all of my friends, I hang out with Peeta mostly, and avoid Clove. I don't know where I'm going to stay but I'm not going home with Prim sick. When lunch arrives I realize I left my lunch at home, along with my money. I sigh and realize I'm not hungry anyways, I glance around the lunch room and see Cato and Clove sitting alone in the corner, Clove looks my away and I turn around and begin to walk out of the Lunchroom.

"Katniss!" I hear Clove coming up behind me, it's not until she grabs my fore arm that I snap around and slap her face, I watch tears brim her eyes and she reaches up and touches the bright red mark I left. I stare at her in horror, I thought it was _him._ I stare at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Clove I-"

"No, it's fine, I get it." She spits venomously and walks back to Clove, I feel tears threatening to spill, I watch as the other students just stare.

"WHAT?! NEVER SEEN A GIRL SLAP HER BEST FRIEND?!" I yell, and they jhust continue to stare. Some one comes by my side and grabs both of my shoulders from behind and I scream and go into a flashback.

"_Come one girl, I'm letting you out of pain and misery, just tell me, the password!" He hisses in fury, I stare into his cold green eyes, and I spit in his face, he slaps me across the face, and I feel someone grabbing the back of my shoulders, he pushes me down, and causes my back to bend in an unnatural way, I hear it pop and I'm whimpering from the pain. The he lets go and they electrocute me. I scream..._

I realize I'm screaming and I pull away and turn around, I see Gale trying to figure out what was happening, I whimper and see the students staring like I'm insane... That's when I run, I run out of the room, out of the school, just me... and my car keys, with my hands shaking like a leaf against the wind, I when I get in the car, I drive. To a place I haven't been in over 2 years, my lake. Well, it's a Pond that Gale and I have found before I was, kidnapped. I spent all my time here when I got home from "summer camp" Once I actually fell asleep. It's so pretty, you have to hike about 30 minutes to get there, it's so clear, and it's in the woods, so it's away from civilization.

I sit on the log sitting in front of the large pond, I let the tears fall, I pushed Clove away, she will never understand unless I- no I can't. I can't tell her, I'm not allowed... I remember the day I got home clearly...

_I was sitting in the Hospital, I was laying on my dad's chest while he was stroking my now clean hair, I was rescued about 4 hours ago, they're processing paperwork, and the doctors are waiting on the labs, I'll have scar on my feet, but it'll be so light nobody will notice. I open my eyes when I see my dad's boss walk through the doors. _

"_ , what are you doing here?" I ask timidly, he smiles and sits in a chair next to my bed and looks at me, my mom, and then my dad. "Nobody can know, we kept this off the news, away from the media, we can't tell anyone."_

"_Why not?" My mother asks, he sighs_

"_because, we don't know who the kidnappers are Katniss's descriptions fits no one in our system. For the safety of your family, and for my men, you cannot tell anyone." That's how I wanted it, mom and dad were going to tell family and stuff. They weren't going to call 'till tomorrow, I was going to tell Prim, but now I know mom and dad won't let me. My dad kisses my forehead._

"_Whatever keeps my wife, and children safe." He says softly_

"_SO I don't get a say?" I raise my voice_

"_Katniss this is to keep you and Prim safe." My dad whispers in my ear_

"_But you treat me like I have no brain! You didn't even ask me dad!" I say feeling the constraints, when I first got here, I clawed across one of the doctors face, yeah... The nurse had to dig his skin our from under my fingernails. _

_I let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry, I know it's to keep us safe... I'm just tired."_

"_Then sleep." My mother says softly and gently_

"_But I'm scared I'll wake up to them." My voice cracks_

"_I won't let them take you away from me Katniss, never again..." He says and Lay back down leaning my head on his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart. _

Gale POV

I know where she went, she hasn't been there in 2 years, but I go there almost every week, I go alone, when I need space. I let her have her space, and I don't follow her no matter how badly I want to. I watch Clove talk to Cato during lunch, she looks sad, and I know she is. I walk over to them and sit down.

"Gale, when you see Katniss can you tell her-" Clove starts but I interrupt her

"You want to tell her something? Tell her your fucking self." She looks to Cato for support and he just shrugs his shoulders and she looks back to me.

"She's the one who slapped me!" She gets up taking her tray to the trash, I look to Cato and he's laughing.

"Somethings wrong with Katniss..." I say, and he turns serious.

"I know, I've never seen her react like this. It started-"

"2 summers ago, I just realized that... I have a feeling she didn't go to summer camp." He nods and I take a bite of my sandwich... knowing Katniss won't want to be found...

* * *

**Yeah... how bad was it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY and review**

* * *

Katniss POV

I decide to go to someones house I wish I didn't think of...

"Katniss? What the hell are you doing here?' The male figure with dirty blonde hair and green eyes asks, "I was just wondering if I could spend the night, to sleep. My sisters sick and I don't really have any friends, at the moment." He has the house that everybody has, average two story 4 bedroom 4 bathroom home... Ok not average, but close...

"Sure, my parent's are out of town so you can eat what you want. My home is yours." He bows and steps to the side to let me in.

"Thanks Marvel, it means a lot." Yes, Marvel, I use to be his best friend, when we were in grade school, but then I met Gale and Finnick and we kind of broke bonds, we go to different schools, because in his freshman year of high school everyone thought he was gay by the way he acted, it got pretty bad. I haven't seen Marvel in 3 years.

"I'm surprised you recognized me." I say walking into the house that never changes

"Well, not hard when you still wear your signature braid, and you cuss the car out because you could park it right." He laughs and I blush

"You saw that?" I mumble

"Through the window." He smiles. He shows me to my room which has the woods theme, he remembers, I was always dragging him to the woods, I smile and settle on the big green bed that is so soft. "I got you some of my mom's Pajama shorts and a shirt, do you want anything?"

"Strawberries and cream cheese?" I ask, and he nods, he also loves the combo, I change into the shorts and t-shirt, they fit nicely and I walk to the kitchen and see him pull out cookies.

"I thought you would want butterscotch chip cookies." I stare at him.

"I can't believe you still remember that." I say taking a cookie from him

"I can, I remember your last words to me to." I sigh at this though.

"Yes, me to..."

"'Now don't become so gay that you stay that way'" We laugh because I was completely joking when I said this. "God I'm sorry we lost contact." I say, meaning it.

"Friendship works both ways, but you changed your phone number, and I forgot you address." I make a funny sad face that makes him giggle.

"Movie marathon?" He asks, and I nod, he grabs more homemade butterscotch cookies, and we sit on the couch together, and watch the Lord of the Ring's. We watch the extended edition because it's the best! I fall asleep half way through the first disc of the second movie.

When I wake up, I'm laying on Marvel's chest, with his arms wrapped around me. We both ended up laying down on the floor, I sit up and Marvel rolls over. I stretch and reach for my phone, I have several missed calls, and texts from Gale and Cato. Cato left a voice-mail and after debating with myself I listen to it

_Hey Kat, I'm here with Gale, we really need to talk to you... Anyways, school starts in like half an hour, and you still aren't here, I don't think. Talk to you later._

I look over at the clock, "SHIT!" I yell making Marvel jump. I have 20 minutes until first period starts. "I got to go, I'll text you later! Thanks!" I shout running out the front door and to my car. When I get to my first class I'm 10 minutes late.

"You're late Ms. Everdeen..." I get the evil eye and I apologize profusely, she let's me sit down and I don't get a detention or anything, when lunch rolled around I buy lunch and look around the lunchroom for an empty table, then I see Peeta waving me over to his empty table. I walk over and sit down knowing he'll just follow me.

"Hi Peter." I say, it annoys him but he gave up trying to correct me.

"Hey, why were you late?"

"Wow, that's not rude." I laugh and he blushes

"Sorry..."

"No biggy, I just forgot to turn my alarm on." I say taking a bite out of my pudding cup

"Ah, well I-" I cut him off when I see Cato and Gale coming this way.

"Uh, I have to go, call me when you get home from school." I say picking up my tray, and walking to the trash can. When I walk out of the lunchroom, I go to my locker and get the books I need for the next class. When I turn around Gale has to stop me from tripping into him, I see Cato off to the side and I let out a long sigh.

"Alright, what's so important that you guys are stalking me." I say, and they both cross their arms.

"We need to talk about 2 summers ago." Cato says calmly and I let my arms drop to my side allowing my books to fall. "I can't talk about that." I say, crouching down to pick up my books. When I stand back up, I see an adult walking towards the three of us, I've never seen him before, his voice sends chills up my spine...

"Is everything alright here?"

"Um, yes sir. May I ask who you are?" I reply

"Oh, I am the new AP geometry teacher." I nod

"Oh, OK, well I have Geometry after lunch, I'll see you in a few minutes." I say politely with a smile, he gives a twisted smile and the turns around and leaves. Not good...

"Um, I have to- I gotta go." I try to leave but Cato grabs my fore-arm causing me to scream. I slam my books down, thankfully the teacher is far gone, and I kick the wall with the lockers.

"Katniss, we want to help you." Gale whispers

"You can't help me." I say looking at him, Gale's about to say something but the bell goes off and students starts to flood the hall. I take this moment to grab my books and go to class, when I get to class, almost everyone is here, I see Peeta and I smile at him. He waves back, and I sit in my desk next to him.

"You left lunch fast." He says, I laugh

"Trying to avoid my friends, this new teachers is giving me the cre-" I'm interrupted by the secretary over the intercom,

"_Katniss Everdeen to the office, your mother is here to pick you up." _What? Pick me up? I act like I knew this was coming and left the class. When I got there I saw my mom sitting there with Prim, she smiles and once I sign a piece of paper, we leave, we get in the car and my mom isn't saying a word.

"Mom? What the hell is going on?!" I shout after kindly getting her to talk, she glances at me and I see the tears, in her eyes, I told the school secretary to give my car keys to Gale. I suddenly realize what's happening when we pull into the hospital. "Mommy?" I whisper, I hear Prim starting to cry, and we all get out and walk into the hospital, the chief of police are there, and all of my dad's friends and colleges, including Mr. Hawthorne.

"Mom? What's going on?" I ask frantically and she finally answers.

"Your father has been shot." She whispers, I gasp and start pacing like a maniac, then I stand in a corner by myself, my mother is comforting Prim. When the doctor calls for my mother I practically run over, and he starts to talk, we have been waiting for two hours!

"We did everything we could, there was so much blood, I'm sorry he didn't make it." I feel tears threatening to spill and I run out of the emergency room door, I frantically pull out my phone and call Gale.

"_God, if I didn't say it was my mom I would've got in deep shit! What do you need Katniss?" _

"G-gale, I- I, ne-need you to p-pick me up." I say crying

"_Katniss? What's wrong where are you?" _He asks, and I start to ball

"I'm at the emergency room, my dad's dead." I hear him drop his phone and frantically pick it back up.

"_I don't-"_

"I left my keys with the school secretary." I say

"_I'll be right there." _

20 minutes later I see Gale pull up and I hear my mom calling for me when I get in. "Drive." I say when I shut the door. He drives and I curl up in my seat, "I don't want to go home." I whisper to Gale, I don't feel like being anywhere. "You don't have to go home." He says reaching for my hand, I take it, it's something familiar, I will never see my dad again, I will never hug him hello, he will never walk me down the isle when I get married...


	10. Chapter 10

**Not my fav Chapter...**

* * *

"I want to go to a hotel, away from everyone." I mumble, Gale must hear me and he nods, I feel my lower lip tremble and I take a deep breath off and turn my emotions off, I sit there silently, I feel my phone vibrate and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say quietly

"_Katniss? It's Clove, I was wondering when I could get my CD and shirt back?" _She says like a bitch.

"When I'm finished burying my father." I reply snottily, I hang up on her and throw my phone in the backseat, Gale gives me a side glance but nothing more... When we get to the hotel I take a shower, I sit int the shower for two hours, when Gael finally knocks on the door, and tells me to come out. I dry off and wrap a towel around me, I'm wearing my bra and underwear... but I don't want my other clothes... "I want different clothes..." I say walking out.

"Here." He says handing me his shirt, I put his shirt on and lay down on the hotel bed, the next morning I reluctantly put my clothes on and Gale drives me home, when I walk through the door Prim throws herself on me and my mom looks blankly out the window holding one of dad's shirts.

"She's been like that all night." Prim says, I walk over to my mom and crouch, I grab her hands, "Mom..." Nothing "Mom, look at me... MOM! PLEASE!" I watch her blink but do nothing more. I stand up and call the insurance company myself, she won't move, I have to put the funeral together... The next Saturday we have the funeral, my mom joins us, and when we get there I run to the bathroom and vomit, in the public toilet, I grab the small bottle of mouthwash I always keep in my purse and rinse my mouth.

I sit next to Prim, when it's time to walk past the coffin, my family goes first, Prim goes, then my mother who watches my father with sadness, when it's my turn. I his favorite arrow in there with him. I absentmindedly listen when people make speeches, when it's my turn to close it out, I walk up to the podium and stare at the crowd, everybody was here, my mom was wearing a black veil, I was wearing a birdcage hat, I take a deep breath and settle my eyes on there person who was "just" my friend... Gale...

"Thank You for coming..." I whisper, I clear my throat, and start over "Thank you for coming, I know it means a lot to me and my family, my father was a large part of my life, I always went to him when I was having trouble. I haven't lately, he was busy caring for my mother and sister... He was the number one guy in my life, always there when-" I see an unexpected face in the crowd, Clove's here, we make eye contact and I feel my face harden. "When I was in trouble, when I managed to screw things up... When I ruined his trust in me. He always loved me..." I finish my speech and walk down, the priest takes over and dismisses everyone, the only ones who is invited to the actual burial is my family and the Hawthornes.

When my dad is officially buried, I let tears fall, my mom takes Prim's hand and leaves, she had her closure, the Hawthornes leave, except Gale. I just stare at the freshly buried grave, I let tears fall, _Loving Father and Husband..._ is what his headstone left, Gale stands next to me, I grab his hand as if he was going to leave, he holds my hand tightly. "He's gone Gale..." I whisper, He kisses the side of my head and then stands there with me. It's dark when Gale wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Come on Katniss, it's time to go home." He says walking me towards his car, I turn my head from his headstone and that's when I halt to a stop and inhale sharply, I pause for a second and then sob. "He's gone, He can't b- but he- he is." Gale buries me in his chest and continues to walk me to his car.

When I get home I wash my face and go to bed, the next day I spend the day in bed, I don't eat, when I did get out of bed is was to use the bathroom... At school on Monday I showered but left my hair down, no make up, jeans and a baggy shirt, I looked like crap, I didn't talk to anyone, at lunch I sat by myself, Peeta sat with me, not saying anything, just sitting there. "i didn't see you at the funeral." I finally croak, "I didn't think I was invited." He said, "Oh, I meant to..." I trail off, he places a friendly hand on my shoulder before walking away.

Gale POV

Katniss stood in front of her fathers grave for 7 and a half hours before I dragged her away, once she took her eyes off her dad's headstone... she shattered, she's no longer herself, I watched her at lunch, Peeta sat with her, she ate nothing, she said something to Peeta, he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder before walking away.

Before and after school I drove her to school, her mom worked all the time, Prim walked to school, she seemed to being OK, better than Katniss. One day driving her home I started a conversation, hoping she would say something. She ignores me, for two weeks I try to get her to talk, but she just sits there like a zombie. She shut down, she no longer cares, she showers and stuff, but she ignores everyone, Clove tried to talk to her, all Katniss did was splash a slushy in her face, it would've been funny, but Katniss looked ready to cry.

One Saturday I dragged her out of bed, her mom was working and Prim was watching TV, she answered the door, and I took a glass of water and poured it over Katniss's head, she hissed at me but got in the shower, I grabbed the bow and arrows, and took them to the car while Katniss got dressed. We went to the shooting range and I made her shoot her dad's bow, we were there until noon.

"Come on, let's go get lunch, our friends are at our usual hangout." I say taking her hand, she doesn't jerk back or anything, just lets me lead her to the car. When we get to our hangout everyone is there, even Clove, who looks dejected, Katniss ignores everyone, she sits close to me, like a scared little girl... Should I tell her about Posy? No, it's not the time, or the place, but she- NO, you already told yourself, you are not telling her... but- no... just no.

I talk with my friends, trying to get Katniss she just sits there, I watch her with a little bit of pity, wishing she would interact with her friends, "Katniss, are you hungry?" I whisper before the waitress gets her, she just shakes her head no, "I'm thirsty, I want a sprite." She mumbles, I nod and order her a sprite, while I get a cheeseburger and mozzarella sticks, I manage to get her to take a bite of my burger, she munches on french fires and a mozzarella stick. Before we leave Marvel walks through the door, I know him and Katniss used to be best friends, she sees him and does a double take, I see her give him a slow smile, she gets up and walks over to him giving him a hug, he asks how she is and she shrugs her shoulders, after a few minutes she walks back with her mood a little better.

"What do you want to do now?' I ask tucking a stray hair behind her ear,

"I don't know... movie at your house?" She says as we walk out, I nod and we get in my car.

"You sure?" I ask, she nods her head, when we get to my house I make caramel corn and she picks out a movie, we sit on my couch, I drape my arm around her shoulder and she lays her head on my chest, half way through the movie, she snores very lightly, telling me she's asleep. I chuckle and yawn. Next thing I know, Posy is on the other side of my lap poking my face awake.

"What is it Posy?" I whisper, watching her big gray eyes watch me.

"What's that lady doing on your lap?" She whispers back.

"Sleeping, she hasn't been sleeping very well." I say messing with Katniss's hair

"Oh... why?" She asks more questions than anyone I know.

"Just because, is mommy and daddy home?" Tucking Katniss's hair behind her ear.

"No, momma dropped me off... I'm hungry, can you get me a snack?" She asks

"In the fridge there is a white box, in there is half a cheeseburger and french fries, and Mozzarella Sticks. You can have that." She loves cold food from a restaurant, just like Katniss.

"OK." She hops of the couch and exaggerates tip-toeing out of the living room. I can see her sitting at the breakfast bar with the food, she takes a bite of my cheeseburger and looks as if she floated to heaven. Slowly and carefully I maneuver Katniss off my lap and lay her across the couch. I make Katniss some oatmeal, she likes it with butter and brown sugar... When I bring it to the living room she's sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asks taking the bowl from me and taking a small bite.

"Five O'clock... why?" I ask sitting next to her

"Just wondering... Gale I-" She's interrupted by my mom and dad coming through the door, they're yelling at each other.

"I'm saying we shouldn't let Gale hang out with _Ka-_!" My mother squeals

"HI MOM!" I shout, she does a double take and see Katniss sitting next to me, and Posy eating at the breakfast bar. She smiles at Katniss, "Hello dear, I haven't seen you here for a while. How's the family?"

"Fine... I should really be going anyways. Nice seeing you." Katniss sets the bowl on the coffee table and grabs her coat walking out. "Katniss, wait." I glare at my mother knowing what she was about to say... Katniss waits for me outside.

"Your mother doesn't like me." She says plainly

"No, not really, but only because she found out how I... used to feel about you." I say hesitantly, she smiles a little, and looks at me, she places her hand on my cheek, stroking her thumb back and forth, I place my hand on hers.

"Gale, I wi-" I don't give her a chance to finish, I drop her hands from mine and shake my head.

"You don't wish anything, you feel lost without your dad, you-" She cuts me off by kissing me, she knows me, I never lost my feelings with her, I don't even protest, I just cup her face, I want this more than anything, when I realize I can't have her I cut the kiss off, sharply.

"I hope you change your mind..." She says her mouth twitching into a small smile.

"I should get you home." I say walking over to my car, she just stays put.

"Not until you say it."

"Say what?" I snap harshly, I see her face fall

"You know what."

"I don't care about you." I growl after a few minutes, she nods and starts to walk out the drive way. "Where are you going?" I ask

"Home." She shouts, I huff and walk inside slamming the door. I walk past my mother and father who are whispering in the kitchen, and Posy is in her room playing with her imaginary friend. I slam my bedroom door and lock it. I do my homework having to re-sharpen my pencil about twenty times from anger.

* * *

**Ugh, it's so hot where I'm at! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review please!**

* * *

I do my homework having to re-sharpen my pencil about twenty times from anger. I hear a light knock at my door and I answer it, I see Rory at the door.

"What's up little man?" I ask trying not to sound angry.

"Well... I'm taking Primrose on a date tonight... I don't know where to take her.."

"Considering her, she would enjoy the zoo, do you need money? I just got paid." I say walking over to my dresser drawer.

"Uh, no. I still have my allowance." He says

"Oh yeah, you still have the last five hundred allowances." I laugh, he blushes nervously.

"What else?"

"Well... Prim told me that Katniss never made it home... she called everybody she knew, nobody has seen Katniss." He says, I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I know where she is... I'll go get her." I say grabbing my keys and wallet.

"Don't stay out to late." I say ruffling his hair. When I walk downstairs I see a couple suitcases at the door. "What's going on?" I ask my parents.

"I'm going on a business trip." My father says

"Oh." Is all I say walking out the door.

I find Katniss where I knew she would be, her fathers grave... "Katniss?" I ask, she turns aorund, and smiles sadly, with tears falling down her face. "I knew you would find me, you always do." She says standing up.

"Katniss, come on, let me take you home." I say extending my hand for her to take. She just stands there, I walk over to her, right in front of her, her hairs smells of strawberries, her scent is intoxicating, being around her makes my heart race, the palm of my hands get sweaty... she makes me feel alive...

"I thought you didn't care about me." She says in a whisper. I sigh pushing stray hair out of her face.

"I don't care about you in more than a friendship..." I say trying to convince myself.

"You're lying." She says

"What makes you say that?"

"Your hands." She chuckles, and I realize that they're on her hips, I move my hands to my pockets. "Sorry..." Her smile drops when she focuses on something in the background, "Katniss?" I ask turning around and seeing two figures holding guns.

"I told you Katniss, we would find you, and we killed your father, now... the password." A male voice says, he whispers something and I hear a gunshot and next hing I know I'm on the ground gasping for air and Katniss is screaming.

Katniss POV

"NOOOO!" I scream crouching to Gale's side, they shot him in a lung, he's gasping for air.

"We haven't got all night Katniss..." The old man with White hair walks forward, he smells of blood, and roses, the man in the back has black hair, I recognize him. "Crane..." I mumble

"I don't know the password, I already told-" I knife flies into my lower stomach, I gasp and watch the man.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... come now, we know you know the password to the largest bank in America." He says, I fall backwards next to Gale he's fallen unconscious, I trouble breathing and decide on not pulling the knife out. The old man is crouching by my side twisting the knife, I scream bloody murder, (no pun intended) I'm going into shock and I feel like ice, yet I'm sweating like a pig. "Well, since you aren't going to tell us, I guess you'll just have to-"

"You need me, I'm the only one who knows." I say through gritted teeth, he drops his smile and get's up. Hearing the sound of sirens in the background.

"We are _not_ finished Ms. Everdeen..." He and Seneca Crane walk away, shortly after, Cops and EMT's show up, I'm on the verge of blacking out, when the cop asks "Who did this to you?" I managed to whisper "Seneca Crane." Before blacking out completely...

When I wake up I'm in the hospital, the doctor who was there when I was kidnapped was there, and he had scars from me scratching across his face.

"You aren't going to claw me again are you?" He smiles.

"Sorry Dr. Abernathy." I mumble

"Hey, you were in shock, it's fine." I see my mother coming over and holding my hand.

"Now, your heart stopped once in surgery, but obviously you're alive... But we do have bad news..." I feel my stomach drop. "Where the knife flew... we had to take your uterus out for you to survive, I'm sorry... you won't be able to have children." I stared at him in shock, I want to lunge at him, tear his eyes out. But instead I choke on a sob, he excuses himself and leaves, I watch my mother, she silently lets tears fall, I feel broken inside, I had a dream about having kids, I don't know how to react, I wasn't going to have kids until later in life, I'm confused, I don't know anymore...

"Can I see Gale?" My mother nods and she goes off to get him, my mother works here, she was a surgeon up 'till 3 years ago when Prim had a snotty attitude. When Gale comes in he smiles, when I don't smile back he wheels himself over to my bed and grabs my hand. "Are you OK?" He asks,

"I can't have kids..." I croak. He sighs and kisses my hands.

"It's OK, there are other options, like adoption. You know this." I nod, he's right but that's not why I told him, but to hear myself say it... I'm still confused...

"Gale-"

"Who were those guys?" He asks, I look at my lap, my mom left a couple minutes ago, I stay silent for a few minutes before Gale asks again. "Katniss, who-"

"I was kidnapped... two summers ago." I say quietly

"But..." He puts two and two together, I see someone walk thru the door, Clove and Cato. I give a warning shot to Gale, and Clove gives me a hug, I sit there limp. "Katniss, I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I was being stupid..."

"It's OK." I whisper, I watch Cato and feel my lip trembling. "Hey, what's wrong?" Clove asks sitting next to me, I just shake my head, I don't want them to know.

"What happened?" Cato asked Gale.

"Um, two guys just walked up, I think they were drunk or something, I got... shot, Katniss had a knife thrown at her... she can't have kids." I hear Clove gasp and I glare daggers at Gales he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Why were you even at the graveyard so late at night?" Cato asks looking at me this time, I just look at Gale, "I was upset, Gale found me. The point is we're fine... Cato." The way I say his name tells him to back off, he catches this and rolls his eyes, then scoffs. "Excuse me for being curious!" He half shouts. "Cato." Clove scolds, but he doesn't back down.

"I don't mind you being curious! I just mind you being nosy, and not being able to wait 2 minutes before interrogating me!" I shout back, he just laughs.

"Please, interrogating you is hardly what I was doing."

"It was! But then again you wouldn't know because you weren't there!" I'm talking about two years ago, he doesn't know, but he sense I wasn't talking about last night.

"Where wasn't it that I was?' He raises an eyebrow and I burst.

"The "Summer Camp" two years ago, you weren't questioned for hours the same question, electrocuted, stabbed, sexually abused! Tell me what interrogating is when you go thru that!" I shout, he stares at me like deer in headlights and I feel Clove grabbing my arms, then I realize she's keeping me from sitting up, once I relax, she lets go.

"Katniss-" Cato starts

"Just leave, I don't care about you anymore, I know you sure as hell don't care about me." He venomously spit, he looks taken aback, and I watch Gale sit there in uncomfortable silence, he walks out bumping into Peeta who is walking in with balloons and flowers.

"Hey." He says kissing me on the cheek, in a friendly way.

"Hi." He hands me the flowers, Daisy's. I smile, "Thanks, these are gorgeous." I say, his smile is huge.

"I'm going to go back to my room Katniss, see you later." Gale says,

"I'll wheel you back." Clove says grabbing hold of the handles, they leave and Peeta ties the balloons to the end of the bed.

"Your mom texted me from your phone." He explained, I nodded. We talked for a while, and just hung out, he got my some Chinese food and we played board games.

When I get out of the hospital my mom is working and Gale is stay9ing for another couple days, Peeta drives me home and stays with me while my mom is working. He leaves at about 1am when my mom walks through the door, she smiles and thanks Peeta. I walk to my bedroom, stopping by the bathroom to brush my teeth. I go to bed thinking of Peeta, and how fun he is, but when I fall asleep, I dream of Gale, laying in the graveyard, dying... gasping for air, I'm screaming for him, he sees me, I can't reach him, he keeps getting farther away from me, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, I fall to the ground seeing nothing but black...

When I wake up my mother is shaking me awake, and I'm sweating, I'm gasping for air, my thraot is dry, and scratchy, I feel as if I had swallowed a bucket of sand. "I- I'm sorry..." I whisper, seeing Prim standing in the doorway. My mother gives me a drink of water and tells me to go shower, I feel a tug at my stomach, they haven't taken the stitches out yet. Once I carefully shower, and put new clothes on, I find my bed with clean sheets on them, my mom hugs me and then goes back to bed, Prim is still standing in the doorway. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She whispers, I nod and she turns off the light and then crawls in my bed next to me.

* * *

**I was going to wrap this story up, but 12 chapters seems to short! So I will continue on, I do plan on a sequel though... I'm also thinking about writing a story where Katniss is a Spy... Your thoughts on that?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the feedback!**

* * *

Gale POV

I spend the night being poked and prodded by doctors and nurses, I keep the TV on for noise, I think about Katniss, how helpless she looked, I know she's strong, she always is. At the moment she told me she couldn't have children, she was telling herself, she was taking that detail of her life in. A couple years ago we were talking about when we were going to have kids, she was going to have kids once she was in a secure spot, so like just before she turned thirty, or something like that.

Around 2pm the next day, Cato and Clove come walking in, "I'm surprised you two are even talking to me." I say, I tease them about it, since that night of truth and dare, Clove smiles and Cato shrugs his shoulders.

"Technically it wasn't your fault, it was mine." Clove says blushing.

"Besides, Katniss order us to visit you, since she was put on bed-rest." Clove says handing me a bag of takeout.

"Oh, I could kiss you, but I'm not going to." I say taking a bite out of an egg-roll

"Yeah, Katniss said you like sweat and sour chicken, and chicken show mein, so that's what's in there." He says taking Cloves hand.

"She knows me better than myself." I joke, Cato nods and Clove smiles, we talk for about an hour, and then they have to go see Katniss, about an hour after they leave Peeta walks in.

"Hey Gale." He says handing me a box of doughnuts

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" I ask taking a bite of a jelly filled doughnut

"Just thought you would want some-"

"The real reason?" I ask, he's a little shy, and I can tell, I watch him stand there awkwardly.

"It's just, I was wondering if you and Katniss were datin-"

"No, we aren't. Just friends." I say

"But you want to be more." I don't answer and he nods, "I'll see you around Gale... Just a heads up, Katniss won't shut up about you." He says walking out, _Katniss won't shut up about you..._ No, he must be imagining things...

Katniss POV

I text Cato and Clove telling them they have to go visit Gale and take him food, I would but I'm on bed rest, Peeta comes over about 10am, he sits in my desk chair next to my bed, we talk about random things.

"When are you coming back to school?" He asks, playing with a pencil.

"Um, next week I think, I'm guessing the whole school knows?" I ask playing with my braid.

"The whole Country knows, you and Gale made national news!" He says watching me.

"How much do they know?" I ask tentatively, Peeta doesn't know much I don't think...

"Just that you were stabbed, and Gale was shot, they tried to get information anywhere they could, but nobody said anything." He shrugs, I let out a breath I was holding.

"Ok, Cato and Clove just left Gale's room. You should go say hi to him, bring him doughnuts, he loves those things." I say reading Clove's text.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He kisses me on the forehead and leaves, about half an hour later Prim shows Cato and Clove to my room. Clove hugs me and Cato gives me a smile, "Hey, hows Gale?' I ask.

"He looks as bored as hell, and tired." Cato says, sitting on the chair, Clove sits next to me, and I stay laying down, with my knees in the air.

"Yeah, hospitals creep me out, I almost never sleep there." I whisper messing with my phone.

"Kat, are you doing OK? I mean, I know with your da-"

"I'm fine." I say harshly, I don't need to be reminded that my dad died, or about the blowup with Cato, or all the other shit. She takes the warning and backs off, but Cato doesn't.

"Gale called me last night about what happened two summers ago." He says, I feel Clove shift from the tension, Cato raises and eyebrow and I stay silent, giving him the answer he needed. "What d you mean? She went to summer camp, have you gone insane?" Clove chuckles nervously, Cato and I lock eyes, we are having a conversation with our eyes, we always had that, and shake my head, he smirks.

"No, she was kidnapped, and hurt." I roll my eyes and hear Clove gasp, I take my phone and throw it at Cato, it hits him in the eye, really hard, Clove drops her jaw, and rushes to the kitchen to get ice.

"Ow... ouch, you-" He cuts himself off

"No, please continue, what were you going to say?" I angrily ask, We lock eyes and have a stare down, I win and he walks out the room slamming my door, "GOOD!" I shout, I get up and get my phone, and lay back down, knowing that mom will throw a fit, even thought she left for work 20 minutes ago. I check my text from Gale, _**Letting me out early, going home today... see you later.**_ I don't respond, knowing he'll pick up on my anger, and apparently I don't need to text him for him to know. _**You OK? **_I ignore him and watch a movie on my iPhone.

My mom drives me to school the next Wednesday, I get a lot of stares, Cato and Clove are standing on the side, Clove smiles and Cato just glares, his black eye is now yellow, I walk to my locker which is right next to them. I pull out of my books and hear Clove leave, Cato is still glaring at me. "What is it now Cato?" I look over to him after closing my locker.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!" I say knowing exactly what he's talking about

"Yes-"

"No, it isn't, you aren't my boyfriend!" I hiss, he does that weird growl of his that you have to listen for, unless you know him really well. The next ting he does shocks me, he smashes his lips on mine, I pull back and smack him. "You have a girlfriend!" I shout, knowing that everyone is already paying attention, his kiss still tasted like spearmint. His lips are still soft, and I feel tears spilling ove my face. "You have a girl you chose." I say turning around and seeing Clove standing there, she saw everything obviously, Cato sees her and just looks back down, I look at her, "Clove-"

"Why Cato, why don't you just break up with me? Why can't you just say you don't love me anymore! HUH?" She is in his face right now, and he sighs.

"I'm sorry Clove, I don't love you anymore, and we're over." I hear myself gasp, and Clove just smacks him, she loops her arm around mine and we walk off together, I look back and see Cato there, and Peeta and Gale standing in the doorway, having also seen everything. I groan and let Clove lead us to class.

Clove sticks to me like glue and paper throughout the day, I finally get annoyed enough at lunch when we sit at a table in the back corner of the lunchroom. "Can you believe Cato? Just, agh, he's such an ass." Her face reads pissed off, her body language, confused, her eyes, sad.

"Clove-"

"I mean, he thinks he can just waltz in and cheat on me? Me of all people?!"

"Clove, I-"

"It's like he thought I didn't even exist! Like I was a random slut he was flirting with!"

"He-"

"I hate him, he's a complete bas-"

"CLOVE!" I shout, she actually looks at me and looks a little shocked,

"What? I was just-" I pick up my tray and give up, I roll my eyes, "Hey, what's your deal?" Clove shouts.

"What's my deal? What's _my _deal? Did you really just ask that?" I look in her eyes, "Clove, did you forget what you and Cato did behind my back or do I have to remind you?" She drops her jaw.

"Oh God, Kat-"

"NO! I don't want your apology, considering I've been waiting for it, mmmm for about 2 years." I say walking away, I see Cato, Gale, and Peeta watching me, I avert their gaze and put my tray away, I walk to my locker and pick up my books for the next class. When I close my locker door I have to blink a couple times to focus, I haven't been feel well most of the morning, lightheaded, headache, when I turn around I see Gale walking to me, I smile and start walking but stop when the school turns sideways, I hold my hands out trying to steady myself, Gale looks at me confusedly. I walk to him without incident, but when I get there my vision blurs and I can't hear anything he's saying, I grab his arms to steady myself, he grabs me, and I see black creeping through my vision. Then it's completely black...

* * *

**What can I say? I love landing people in the hospital! Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unlucky thirteen... I posted 4 chapters! 10, 11, 12, and 13. In one day! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

When I wake up I'm in the hospital... again, Gale is sitting on a chair near my bed, his head is on my lap, he is sleeping, I do the friendly thing and poke his cheek. "Dude..." I say, he is out like a brick. "Gale, dude. Dude. DUDE!" I finally shout, he jolts awake and falls out of the chair, I'm laughing my ass off when he stands up, the doctor walks in and Gale's grumbling under his breath.

"Well, , it seems you love the hospital." says looking at my chart.

"I guess I'm just attracted to all the sick people and sterile smells." I say

"Well, you were dehydrated, and was also a little malnourished..."

"English please?" I ask,

"You had the lack of water, and haven't eaten enough." He says flipping my chart closed

"Oh..." Is all I can say,

"You are now hydrated, I suggest you order a pizza, and get some rest, then back to school tomorrow." He says signing discharge papers, my mom already signed them. Within half an hour Gale is driving me home, it's just after dinner, he stops and picks me up a Hawaiian pizza, and some soda. We sit in the living room while we eat the pizza.

"God Katniss, you scared the shit out of everyone!" He says taking a second piece.

"I know, I'm sorry..." I say, just playing with my first piece I took one bite.

"You better eat, or I will call your aunt." I make a face and take a bite. I walk over to the door when someone knocks, at the door, is Cato, Peeta, and Clove. I roll my eyes and try to close the door, Cato sticks his foot in the door. "You can't ignore us." He says

"Actually," I say through a mouthful of pizza "I can." He moves his foot and I slam the door. I see Gale just raising an eyebrow, he doesn't say anything. When I finish my fourth piece of pizza he leaves, I go to my room and work on homework. Gale me brought the rest from the day, and by the time my mom comes home I'm finished.

"Katniss, that is the second time within a week you were at the hosptial." She says sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was drinking water, it won't happen again." She sighs and plays with my hair.

"That's not what I meant sweetheart, when your father died... I thought I was going to have to send you to a psychiatrist. You blanked out..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I have a little homework I have to finish before bed." I lie, she nods and leaves, I get ready for bed and laying down, I text Gale.

**Me: Thanks for the Pizza, and driving me home.**

**Gale: No prob, anytime, glad you're feeling better**

**Me: Thanks, did you see everything this morning? Between, Cato... and me...**

**Gale: Yeah, Clove flipped out, but I probably would've to, if my GF did that to me.**

**Me: You would slap her?**

**Gale: NO! Not that, God, you make me sound like I intended that! **

**Me: Lol, I know you wouldskjgha**

**Gale: WHAT?!**

**Me: SORRY! I dropped my phone on my face, my nose hit the send button...**

**Gale: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Bastard...**

**Gale: I know, :)**

**Me: Goodnight!**

**Gale: Sleep tight**

**Me: Don't let the bedbugs bite!**

**Gale: Lol**

Over the next few weeks I ignore everybody except Gale, I don't sleep at night, I don't pay attention in class, my grades slip to B's and C's, I become paranoid, I overreact to everything, when I do sleep I'm waken up by my mom who is shaking me awake, the nightmares are getting worse. One day Gale is driving me home from school, we swing through the drive thru of McDonald's. He doesn't even have to ask what I want, he gets both of us Big Mac meals, with two . When we get to my house we both go to my room and eat silently, I'm sitting on my bed and he's on my chair.

"When was the last time you slept?" Gale asks breaking the silence

"Last night." I barely say it above a whisper

"Katniss, that's not what I meant and you know it." He says, I take a bite out of my burger and the silent remains. When Gale finishes his food he kisses my forehead and leaves, I ignore the phone call from Clove, and start my homework.

At school the next day, I fall asleep during lunch, Gale prods me awake, and I finish my lunch, I see Clove walk in, she smiles when we make eye contact, and I avert my gaze. "I'm not hungry." I say pushing my tray away and getting up, Clove follows me out to my favorite tree.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I was stupid, I know I-"

"It's not all about you." I simply state,

"Katniss?" Clove whispers, I turn around and I see tears in her eyes.

"Yes?" I ask crossing my arms

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK, it really didn't bother me." She smiles, I see Cato walking up.

"I see the two princesses made up?" Clove shoots him daggers with her eyes, clearly still pissed, "I have to get to class." She says walking away.

"Sorry I kissed you while I was still dating Clove, and for cheating on you with her."

"All is forgiven." I say below a whisper, he cups my face

"Are you OK? It looks like you haven't slept in..."

"Weeks." I finish for him, and like that we're in another one of our silent conversations.

"Katniss..." He finally says, "Go tell Gale." He finally says.

"But-"

"Nothing, He's in love with you, you know." He says dropping his hands, I slightly smile.

"Thanks Cato." I say, he nods and walks away, I don't see Gale until after School. I'm waiting for him at his car, I see him walk out of the school, we make eye contact and I smile, When he walks up to me he smiles. "Who got you in a good mood?" He asks, I just smile and then kiss him, the kiss takes him by surprise, but he responds, he wraps his arms around my waist and my arms are around his neck, when we break the kiss, he smiles. "You did, you always put me in a good mood." I whisper pressing my forehead to his. His response is another kiss, his lips taste like watermelon, life is good... better...

Over the next few weeks, my grades pick back up, my sleep pattern is still not good, but better. Gale and I go on dates, I get my friends back, except Peeta, I haven't seen him around in weeks... The cops are working on catching the white haired man, I found his name was Cornelius Snow. They caught Seneca Crane, they have everything they need to hold him custody, I find life good...

Gale POV

She kissed me... full on kiss, a few weeks ago in the school parking lot, she seems happier, sleeping better, eating a lot. Summer's right around the corner, she and I are going very well, our first date was dinner, and a movie. The Police caught one of the dudes that were involved in Katniss kidnapping, and her fathers death, she doesn't talk about her dad. Every time someone tries to she shuts down, when she goes into a flashback it takes a couple minutes for me to pull her out.

I go to her house with a pizza, her mom and Prim went out for dinner. We watch movies, we both sit in front of the couch, I have my arm draper around her shoulder. We're more talking than watching the movie, we laugh and joke. At one point we just watch each other, I kiss her on the lips, her kisses always taste of strawberries. We pull back an I stare at her, she smiles and chuckles. "What?" She asks, "Nothing, just surprised you aren't saying we shouldn't have done that, how we're... just friends." I smile, she rolls her eyes, and kisses me again.

"I'm glad we aren't Just friends." She whispers.

"Me too..." I kiss her again, it feels right, feels refreshing...

"I love you, Katniss." I say

"I love you too." And her lips are back on mine.

* * *

**THis is where I was going to end it BUT, I'm going to continue on, seeing how short this is, ugh... help me with ides PLEASE! I don't know where next to take this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been a while, well it feels like it has been...**

* * *

Katniss POV

Gale's parents divorced officially today, first day of summer, and they're divorced. Gale says not to worry about it, but I can tell, he's heartbroken, not so much for the divorce but why... they called my mom, my mom told me. My parents divorced for like two years, Prim came from a different man, but mom won't tell her who he is. My mom told me, Posy is my half-sister, it was a huge shock, just... I didn't know what to think, Posy doesn't know yet, because she's only 5 or 6, she'll ask a lot of questions. So Gale and I are taking Prim, Rory, Posy, Clove, Cato, Annie Cresta, and Finnick, to his lake house. I invited Peeta, well tried to, but he just walked away. Marvel wanted to come but he had work.

When we got to Gale's lake house the kids, yes, even our friends are children... especially Finnick... The go pick out their rooms and take off for the lake, Gale and I go for a walk on one of the trails, his hand in mine, we silently walk, I watch him thoughtfully, seeing him deep in thought. We have been dating for about 3 months, and the have been sweet bliss. I don't sleep well, but it's easier to hide, especially with concealer.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Nothing."

"Gale, don't lie to me. This last month has been crazy." It's true, school was let out last week, my mom is still working a lot, and Gale has gotten a little quieter.

"Really. It's nothing." He says turning me to face him, he kisses me, when we break apart, I hug him, and we continue to walk. My hand slips from his and I cross my arms, it's not cold or anything, I just don't feel like touching. Once we get back to the house I pour some lemonade for me and Gale, we sit on the couch in the living room, he turned a movie on, and we sit silently, when Gale tries to put his arm around me, I get up and go to my room. I sit on the bed and pull out my journal, did I mention my mom is making me see a shrink? Yeah... My shrink says writing everyday in a journal will help filter my feelings...

I mainly write short stories, my shrink had asked to read one, I let her, she said my work is amazing, and I should think about entering a writing contest, the winner get's a trip to New York for, 6 people, and their short story will be published. I told her I'd think about it. When I see her in September I'm going to tell her no, because I don't want to. I write for a while and then I notice Gale in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask standing up.

"Not long, are you OK? You seem a little off lately." He says taking my hand, I shrug my shoulders. "Kat..." I sigh.

"I'm fine, I just..."

"Did you take your meds?" OK, so the last three months haven't been pure bliss, when I was alone I was going to kill myself, I was having a bad day, they put me on anti-depressants, I was in a psych ward from sleep deprivation. Gale was there for everything though... I avoid his eyes and look at my feet. "Katniss, you can't keep doing this, you have to take-"

"I thought I was getting better." I whisper.

"You are better; you have to keep taking you medicine though." He says tucking a stray hair behind me ear. I nod and he digs through my bag finding my medicine, he hands me one and I get my water and take it. We walk downstairs and I pour everyone lemonade as they walk through the door. Annie just moved here about a month ago, she and Finnick are really hitting it off, they take their lemonade, and the love birds go sit on the couch. Rory and Prim sit at the counter talking plans for the summer, while Cato and Clove drink their lemonade and go for a walk.

Gale POV

Katniss has had a hard summer, psychiatrist visits, spending 3 days sleeping in a psych ward, nightmares, she says she's sleeping better, but she barely sleeps, she almost killed herself twice over the summer… She looks fine when her sister is around, but when she's gone or not paying attention… she looks like hell.

"Katniss, why don't you go take a nap." I whisper in her ear, she nods and goes upstairs, she didn't sleep at all last night, and didn't take her medicine. My parents are divorced… I'm actually glad… Katniss knows about Posy, it was a hard hit… She won't come over to my house, when she sees Posy she's nervous around her. She has had a hard life, especially since Snow is out there waiting for her. After an hour I go upstairs to check on Katniss, she's moaning and sweaty, she looks in pain, she's starting to thrash.

I sit next to her and shake her awake, "Katniss, come on, Kat… Catnip, wake up." When she wakes up she sees me and covers her face with her hands.

"Gale, make the nightmares tops." She whines, I sigh, I move her hands and press my forehead to hers.

"It's over Katniss, it's all over." I whisper

"But _he's _still out there." She whimpers, she hates being weak, you can see it in her eyes.

"I won't let him get you, you're safe." I lay in bed next to her and she lays her head on my chest. I lay with her until she is lightly snoring, then I quietly get out of bed, and walk downstairs. When I get down there Annie is asleep on Finnick's lap, and Rory and Prim are sitting on the floor in front of the couch, watching a movie.

"What do y'all want for dinner?" I ask

"Pizza." Prim, Rory, and Finnick say at the same time.

"Well… that was easy." Katniss comes down about an hour and a half later, when the pizza gets here we all eat, and then everyone does their own thing, Katniss and I end up hanging out in her room, she lays her head on my chest, I stroke her hair, I don't know what I'm going to do… She's tired all the time, she'll wake up in a couple hours screaming in pain… I'm going take her on a picnic, we'll have the best summer ever… I listen to her light snoring knowing she has fallen asleep, I study the peace she has on her face. The only time she doesn't look crazy, when she's asleep, with no nightmares…

* * *

**What did you think?! PLEASE review! I don't care if I sound desperate! ALSO, if you have an ideas on where I should take this PM me, cause honestly I don't know what to do...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Short chapter today! Sorry 'bout that! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Katniss POV

The first week of our trip I mostly hang out in the house with Gale, eventually he convinces me to go out swimming with everyone. When I get my bath suit on we walk hand in hand to the lake, Prim and Rory race there. When I look at the tree line I swear I see a man with white hair standing there, I stop abruptly and blink… he's gone…

"Catnip? Are you alright?"

"Huh, what, Oh, yeah… Fine…" I say letting him pull me towards the lake. I sit on my towel while everyone splashes in the lake, playing around, splashing… "Come on Katniss!" I see Prim waving me in, and I smile shaking my head, her face falls a little but Rory splashes her in the face, I chuckle as she gasps and then swims out to Rory. I see Gale coming out of the water, I grab a water bottle from the cooler and hand it to him as he sits next to me. "Thanks. You should come in, it feels nice." He kisses me on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm OK, I just want to watch."

"Please? Pretty Please?" He sticks out his lip and I roll my eyes, and shake my head.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow."

"You love the lake, come on." He stands up and pulls my hand, I don't budge.

"I said not today." I try to yank my hand back but I can't get him to let go, so I stand up.

"Katniss, you have-"

"I SAID NOT TODAY!" I shove him off me and he stares at me in shock, I notice my sister and friends in the lake watching me. "I'm going back to the house." I mumble grabbing my towel and wrapping it around myself. I glance back and see Gale still standing there replaying what happened, I never flipped out like that. His fault, though.

After I shower and change I walk downstairs finding everyone there laughing and talking, except Clove and Cato who are having a heated argument in raised voices. They quiet down when I walk in, I go to the fridge and get a bottle of soda. When I turn around everyone is watching me.

"What? I'm just getting a soda!" I raise my voice slightly, and Prim flinches a little. Cato walks away from Clove and she walks in slamming the door.

"What happened with you?" I ask sipping my soda.

"I should ask your crazy ass the same question." She spits, I stare at her in surprise and she immediately has the guilt look on her place.

"Maybe if you didn't cheat on Cato in the first place, you two wouldn't be arguing!" I say slamming my soda on the counter.

"Ha! Maybe if you weren't kidnapped, your dad would be alive!" I flinch back, she would never bring that up in a fight, I see guilt flood her face.

"Nice Clove… I'm going to pack."

"Why?" Gale asks

"I'm going home!" I say climbing the stairs.

Clove POV

_How in the hell could I say that? It's not her fault… I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her… Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Cato POV

I walk away from Clove, I'm so done with her, I'm glad we broke up. When I walk in the house I see Clove sitting at the island with Clove and Katniss walking down with her duffle, "Where are you going?" I ask

"Home." She mumbles.

"Wait for me, I just need 10 minutes."

"You have 5!" She yells up the stairs, when I get to my room I shove everything in my bag, I see Clove at the door of my room as I leave."

"What?' I spit

"I-"

"CATO! You coming or not?' I hear Katniss yell up the stairs.

"Save it for Gale." I say walking past her, Katniss and I load our bags into her pickup truck a friend of hers drove up the other day, she hands me the keys and I get in the driver's side, she says by to Prim and doesn't pay any attention to Gale, until he pulls her off to the side and they start yelling at each other. Everyone is standing on the porch watching Clove has tears rolling down her face and when Katniss gets in the truck Gale takes Clove's hand, I scoff and drive.

Katniss POV

"This summer sucks." I hear Cato mumble, I sigh and look out of the window, ready to be home…


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, I know... It's been a while, I apologize, I was finishing up Dare of the Week to focus on this and Secrets! SOWWY! But, here is the long waited chapter!**

* * *

Katniss POV

Over the summer at my apartment I continue to take my medicine, I feel a lot better having time to myself, besides my job at a little diner. My mom is still working at the hospital; she works a lot of hours and basically lives there. About a week before school starts I'm watching TV in my living room when a knock echoes through the apartment. I sigh and get up, I answer the door and find Gale with Prim, and she bounces in with a smile going to her room. I swallow.

"What do you want Gale?" I ask, he sighs.

"Clove misses you." He says.

"I know, I've gotten her thousandth phone call, with a voice-mail. I can't talk to her…" I say, staring at my feet.

"Katniss, you have to, she's your best friend."

"Was, was my best friend." I correct him, he shakes his head.

"You can't push everyone out."

"I know." I say, he wraps his arms around my waist, I lightly push him off of me.

"Did you forget what you said at the cabin?" He sighs and looks guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of those things."

"So you didn't call mean to call me and 'attention whore'?" He shakes his head and wraps his arms back around my waist.

"I'm sorry for everything." He says before placing his lips on mine, I kiss back of course. When he pulls off, I see Clove behind him, and my lips tighten. Gale lets go and turns around, "I told you to wait in the car." Gale says.

"I know but… Katniss, you have to talk to me, please, I didn't mean to, I just-"

"You didn't mean to say those things Clove, I know. I just wanted time to myself." I say glancing to Gale who moved out of the way for Clove to tackle me with a hug. They leave a couple hours later, and I go to Prim's room, knocking on her door. I hear a muffled 'go away' but walk in anyways.

"Hey Prim, how was the cabin?" She's lying on her bed playing with a Rubik's cube.

"It was alright." She shrugs.

"Okay… how was the cabin?" I ask knowing she's lying, she sighs and tosses the Rubik's cube on her nightstand, I sit on the edge of her bed and she sits up.

"It was ok, until you left. Then it was… I don't know, everyone was on edge when you and Cato left, like they treated me differently so I wouldn't cry to you so you wouldn't blow up on them." Her eyes start to water and I set my hand on her arm but she retracts, I pull my arm back towards me.

"I'm sorry, I just… I needed time to think, to not worry about anything, I know I haven't been the best sister, but-" Prim cuts me off.

"Katniss, you were diagnosed with depression, you almost attempted to kill yourself, twice, you're a mess! I get it, and I'm always here for you, but, I also need my space, I'm not a little girl anymore, I turn fourteen in a month. You're going into your senior year! I-" We're both cut off by a sharp knock at the front door. She raises an eyebrow and I shrug my shoulders. "Stay here." I say, walking to the front door, I stand there for a second and then answer it, "Peeta?" I allow him in from the rain. He walks in and I close the door, and we stand there awkwardly.

"Katniss is it- oh, hi Peeta… I'm going to call Rory." I nod and she goes back to her room.

"Hey…" He says,

"Hi…" I say back, he clears his throat, "I haven't seen you since the day you Clove and Cato where at my door." I say he nods.

"Sorry, I just… I don't know what happened I guess I was jealous." I scrunch my forehead.

"About what?" He blushes and I understand what he's talking about. "Oh…" I say.

"I shouldn't even be here." He laughs.

"Why are you here?" I ask, he sighs and leans forward, I try to lean back, but I can't move… Then he plants his lips on mine, and what shocks me is that I kiss back, when he pulls back I feel myself go into shock. "See you around Katniss." Peeta says leaving, I try to say something but I can't. I look down the hall and see Prim with her mouth hanging open.

"What the hell?" She asks, I try to say something but she goes back to her room and slams the door. Gale is going to _kill_ me…

Gale POV

Clove and I just left Katniss's place, Clove is in the passenger seat. "We should've told her." She says, I just shake my head.

"Clove, she's already depressed. If we tell her this it'll crush her!"

"But it'll be the right thing to do! It'll only be worse when-"

"_if"_ I correct her.

"_WHEN_ she finds out!" She says

"Then you tell her!"

"You're her boyfriend!" She exclaims.

"You're the one who came to me!" I say, she grunts and bangs her head on the dashboard.

"I know, and it was stupid!" She says. I roll my eyes.

"Didn't seem stupid when you were asking." I mumble, she heard it.

"You didn't decline!" I turn on the windshield wipers; it's starting to rain bad.

"I know… I think I'm going to break up with her."

"After you to just fixed things?" She crosses her arms.

"I don't know what else to do!" I say.

"Tell her the goddamn truth!" She shouts.

"Don't yell at me!" I say, she huffs and looks out the windshield.

"I'm sorry, I just can't…" She trails off

"I know, Clove…" I say taking her hand she pulls back and I sigh.

When I get home from dropping Clove off, I go home, greeted by Posy who runs over and gives me a hug, it's stopped raining, I pick Posy up and kiss her on the cheek. "Has Katniss come by to see you?" I ask, she shakes her head, understandable though.

Once I'm unpacked I play games with Posy and watch movies and mostly hangout. Marvel got transferred back to our school, it's a surprise for Katniss, and I can't wait for her to find out, this'll really lift her spirits. Over the week, I try to call Katniss, she normally texts back _at work_ or _can't talk_. On the day before school starts I drive over to her place and she answers the door. "Oh, his Gale." I kiss her lips and she welcomes me in.

"I'm just cleaning the house." She says putting the vacuum and duster away, she looks tired, and is kind of sweaty.

"Ok… have you been avoiding me?" She chuckles and comes back to me in the tiny apartment.

"Why would I avoid you? I've just been busy, and been having to drive Prim around everywhere." She says, I nod and wrap my arms around her waist. "Let's go to my room." WE walk to her room, and I lock her door.

"I love you Katniss." I say, she smiles.

"I love you too." She wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands on her hips and kiss her nose and then her lips, it's deep and long, she pulls back and smiles.

"I have to get to work soon." She says watching my eyes. I frown.

"On a school night?" She nods sadly.

"Sorry, but I have to help out, my mom has been taking double shifts, but I need to save up for college." I sigh and nod, she grabs her coat and keys, and we walk to her car, she leaves a note on the table for Prim.

"She's at a friend's house." She explains, I nod. When we get to her car I kiss her long and deep, she pulls away with a smile. "See you around Hawthorne." I smile.

"See you later Everdeen." She gets in the car and I watch her drive off, we're both hiding something, but I don't know what she's holding back.

* * *

**Yeah... I know this chapter sucked! But I'll make it better! Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLLLLOOOOO THERE! Hehe, I'm here to update! YAY! Read and review please! :)**

* * *

Clove POV

This was a bad idea, I should hang up, come on… just hit the button an- too late.

"What do you can't Clove?' The gruff voice asked.

"I want to talk, please, jus-"

"I don't want to hear it! Go tell Gale, I'm sure he would love to get into your pants. This summer, again." He's not stupid and I stay silent, "Does Katniss know?" His voice lightens slightly.

"No, Gale won't tell her, and it'll be worse if I tell her-"

"I know, I've been there before." He says.

"Sorry… I forgot." I say just above a whisper.

"I have to go. I-I'll see you around." He hangs up and I sigh… it didn't go as bad as I thought… maybe I should tell Katniss… No, I already decided it's not my place…

My phone goes off and I see Gale's calling I can't help but feel nervous.

"Hey…" I answer.

"Hey, um, Katniss is hiding something, can you-"

"I'm not finding out for you, not when _I'm_ hiding something from her." I hear him sigh.

"Alright, I-I'll see you at school." He says, I hang up and toss my phone on my bed. I hear my dad walking through the front door, more like stumble I swallow and go to the living room, "Hi dad." I say, he grunts and looks up.

"Get me a beer." He shouts.

"Dad, you've had enough it's only noon." I say helping him to the couch, he shoves me to the wall rather hard and I bang my shoulder against the bookshelf, I whimper but compose myself.

"I said get me another beer!" I sigh and walk over to the fridge. My dad drinks when he's not working, he has a good job, and it pays well, so we don't live in a cruddy apartment, but mom left a few years ago, and I cook and clean, that's what I'm going to be doing before school starts, scrubbing the house…

"Here." Shove it to him, he stands up and I back up to the wall.

"YOU NO GOOD FOUL MOUTHED BITCH! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" He smacks me across the face and knees me in the stomach causing me to lose my breath. I gasp for air as he knocks my head against the wall, and I slump to the floor going unconscious…

Cato POV

I hang up with Clove, I'm not stupid, I know she slept with Gale, it's written in her voice, but Katniss doesn't know… Marvel and I have been hanging out quite a bit, playing games hanging out, eating… I sigh and call Katniss. She answers after the first couple of rings.

"Hello?" I hear her say.

"Hey… I uh… have you talked to Clove or Gale?"

"Um, yeah, they stopped by earlier, everything's straightened out… how are you?" She asks quietly.

"I'm good… just checking on you." I could hear her nod.

"Right, I'm good, I… I… I kissed Peeta…"

"What?' I asked shocked.

"Well, he kissed me, but I kissed back." She explains, I chuckle

"I'm so glad I'm not in your situation." She scoffs

"You jerk." She says.

"That's what I'm here for! I got to go, I'll see you at school."

"Senior year baby!"

"Later." I hang up with a chuckle and study the picture of me kissing Clove…

Katniss POV

I should tell him right? I mean, we _are_ together… right? I don't know anymore! I huff a scoff and burry my face in my pillows, it's almost three in the morning and school starts soon, I still have to go shopping, ugh! When the clock hits 7am, I turn my alarm off and take my meds. Then I wake Prim up. "Prim." I say above a whisper sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Prim, you have to wake up, it's school shopping day." I say setting my hand on her arm, she takes a deep breath and rubs her eyes.

"I'm supposed to meet Rory today." She murmurs.

"What time?"

"Noon."

"I can drop you off and finish up myself." She nods and throws the covers off, but lays back down.

"I hate mornings." She muffles into her pillow.

"You and me both." I say sitting her up.

"Thanks." She says as I stand her up.

"You're welcome, now go take a shower, you smell like onions." I say making a face, she rolls her eyes.

"You smell like smell like sweat." She says grabbing her clothes, I just chuckle.

"Whatever." I go back to my room and use my mom's bathroom, she's on a twenty-four hour shift, and won't be home till later tonight. "I can't wait for school to start." I say standing in front of the mirror.

Gale POV

Today Posy and I are going to the zoo, since mom has to work late and dad moved across the country. I wake her up around nine and she takes a bath and I help her get dressed, when we're ready to go to the zoo, she decides last minute to throw up. I decide not to go to the zoo and tell her we'll go the second she feels better. This keeps her from crying, "I'm sorry for getting sick." She says lying next to me on the couch, with her head on my chest, while we watch Tangled.

"It's not your fault Posy, it happens, I'm sorry you feel bad." I kiss the top of her head and her eyes droop closed.

"I love you." She says, I wrap my arms around her.

"Love you too." She smiles, and then falls asleep, mom comes walking through the door saying something and I shush her, she then sees sleeping Posy and smiles, I wait a few minutes and then move Posy to her bedroom, once she's on her bed I make sure she has water in a cup, and the a bowl just in case she needs it.

Clove POV

I wake up with my head aching, I see my dad is gone, probably to sober up at his girlfriend's place and then work. I grab some medicine and wash it down with water. Then I go to the bathroom to check out the damage, I have a bruise on my left cheek bone, I sigh, it's going to be worse in a couple days, which is when school starts… my shoulder is stiff and is also starting to bruise, and my wrists is bruising as well. "Long sleeves for me..." I mutter under my breath. I go back to the kitchen and look for something to eat, then there's a knock at the door, I sigh and answer it.

"Hey Glimmer, haven't seen you in a while." I say letting her in.

"What happened to your face?' I nervously chuckle.

"Me being klutzy and swinging a pan around." She sighs.

"Oh… well, I know I haven't been around a lot, my mom has been sick and stuff… but I was hoping to get the whole gang back together for a round of truth or dare." I laugh.

"I'll come, for sure." I say she smiles.

"Great! I have to go finish school shopping, see you around." She says, she leaves and I shut the door and go to my room laying down and falling asleep, truth or dare… that'll turn into an argument for sure.

* * *

**bum, bum, bum, hoping to update again before MONDAY! Not really sure where to take this next... wait, idea just sparked! Back to writing!**


	18. Chapter 18

***sadface* Had no reviews on the last chapter! It's kind of saddening, but oh well! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY and review.**

* * *

Clove POV

My dad beat me again tonight, tomorrow school starts and the bruise on my cheek is worse, I have a boot mark on my stomach, and bruises up and down my back from his belt… I tried to fight back but he's too big for me…I managed to get to the bathroom, I'm in the shower, I keep the water on while I get out and get dressed. Once I brush my hair out and put it in a tight ponytail, I turn off the water and listen at the door for my dad…

I go out to the living room, passing my dad's room, finding him passed out. I sigh and go to the kitchen, finding a bag of sun chips to munch on, I go to my room and get my backpack ready for the morning, I whimper as I raise my heavy backpack to my bed, a rib must've cracked, I take a deep breath and cringed in pain. I raise my shirt finding a large bruise on my left side where my ribs are located. I sigh and bring my shirt down. I take some medicine and go to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, it almost hurts to breath; I shakily exhale a breath, and then take a shower quickly. When I get ready to walk out the door I hear my dad start to get up, I quickly grab my keys and run out the door, when I get in the car I realize I forgot to put concealer on. I sigh and make a quick stop at the drugstore picking up concealer and foundation… and mascara. When I get back to the car, I cover my bruised cheek best I can, and then put on the mascara and chap stick.

When I pull into the school parking lot, I see Clove, Annie, Finnick, Gale, Katniss, Glimmer and Peeta sitting on and standing around one of the picnic tables, I debate whether to go to them or not, but decide not to. I grab my bag and try to keep from whimpering. I make my way to the front office to gather my books and class schedule. When I get to my locker I discover Cato is just across the hall, literally. I see him going through is locker as I walk up and put my books away, when I close my locker and turn around, I see Cato watching me. He's dropping his jaw, because he sees the bruise on my face, I couldn't cover it up all the way. I bring my hand up to it and sigh.

"Clove, wait!" He calls out as I walk out the work.

I try to pick up my pace but end up bending over in pain, when I stand up straight some people are watching but I go out the front doors, I turn back to see Cato still following me, I see the gang still at the picnic table, so I race over there.

"Hey guys." I say putting a smile on, they mostly stare.

"What happened to you?" Katniss asked hoping off the table.

"I took a pan to the face, clumsy me." I say, Katniss doesn't look as if she's buying it but she doesn't push it. Thank God…

Cato POV

I watch Clove as she turns around, I see a bruise on her cheek, she notices me, and slowly brings her hand to her face, she retracts it quickly and walks down the hall. "Clove, wait!" I call out, she tries to go faster but bends over, I stop and watch her, she stands straight again and starts walking again, I follow her and see her turn back, I go out the door and see her walk over to the gang. I sigh and go back inside, when I'm inside I see every new freshman running around, exploring their new place for school, for the next four years.

I watch as they vow to their friends, make promises they won't keep. I see Marvel walking up to me, "Hey man." He says, I give him a bro hug.

"Hey, Katniss seen you yet?" He grins.

"Not yet, but we have first period together." I nod.

"Cool, I got to get going, class is on the other side of school." I say starting to walk away.

"Later bro!" He shouts.

I walk off and hope this day ends soon…

Katniss POV

I wasn't sure if I should believe Clove or not. I sigh as she continues on. It's probably not a big deal… As the day drags on we all complain about the teachers we have and how it's the first day and _I_ already have a truck load of homework. But MARVEL'S HERE! For the whole year! I'm so excited! When school gets out I sigh in relief and then go to work. Work is quite dull, until the school jocks walk in, Gloss, Madge, Beetee and Wiress.

"Hello, what can I get you to drink?"

"Um, do you have anything that is zero calorie?' Madge asks not even looking up.

"Water." I say dully.

"I'll have that." She says.

"I want Coke." Gloss says, Beetee and Wiress go for the same. When I bring there drinks to them, Gloss recognizes me.

"Oh, you're the girl who lost your dad last year!" He chuckles, I just keep my face straight.

"What can I get started for you?" I say pulling out my notepad.

"What was it like? Finding your dad was killed?"

"Gloss, cut it out. I want the chicken salad." Madge says.

"Cheeseburger." Beetee says.

"Chicken fingers." WIress answers

"Any sauce?" I ask.

"Honey mustard." She replies.

"Come on Kat, tell me…" Gloss grabs my arm

"Please move your arm and tell me what you want." I say politely.

"Gloss just-"

"Shut _up_ Madge!" He hisses, she huffs and pulls out her lip gloss.

"Sir, if you don-"

"I'm just asking a simple question." I see my boss stepping forward, by I shake my head and he backs off.

"And you can ask me _outside_ of work." I say, he sighs.

"Fine. Ribs, full rack." He says, I jot it down and take their menus. When I'm on my break, I have a bowl of soup and walk to a table, only to be tripped and land flat on my back the hot soup spilling all over me. I quickly pick it up and clean myself up the best I can, "This week is going to suck." I mumble as I bring the food to Gloss's table.

Gale POV

Katniss texted me after work, we texted for a few minutes before I heard a crash downstairs, I race down and find Rory and Prim picking up broken glass.

"What happened?" I ask watching Prim blush a little.

"She knock the bowl off the edge." Rory answers.

"Alright, I should be taking Prim home anyways, make sure Posy gets a bath, and don't fill it to full." I say, he nods and Prim grabs her stuff. We walk out to my truck after she kisses Rory goodbye. When we get in the car she huffs a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, she shrugs her shoulders, "Alright you don't have to talk to me." I laugh, she stays quiet. When I pull into her apartment complex I walk her in, Katniss is curled up on the couch with her schoolwork, but she's fallen asleep.

"Katniss… wake up, Gale's here." Prim says shaking her gently, it's only 10pm, but standing on your feet all day can be difficult.

"Oh, Hi Gale." Katniss says rubbing her eyes. I smile and kiss her hello.

"I just wanted to walk Prim in, you should get some sleep." She groans.

"I can't, I still have homework to do."

"Well, if you would quite-"

"I can't quite, _Gale._" Her voice is harsh, I raise my eyebrows and she sighs.

"I'm sorry, I just been tired today, I didn't sleep well last night so…" I nod and kiss her again.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She nods and I leave, listening to her lock the door.

* * *

**Yuuuuuuuuuuup... What did you think? **


	19. Chapter 19

**OMW! It's been crazy busy this week, with our fair, and school! Here's your next chapter! Review, please!**

* * *

Clove POV

When the school day ends I go to work, I work with Katniss, but we don't talk much during work, we find it gets us in trouble. I watch her as she's tripped and spills soup everywhere, I get a mop and bucket for her and take the glass to the back. I work longer than Katniss. When I close the shop for the night, I yawn and walk home. When I get home I see my dad on the couch watching TV. "Hey dad." I say closing and locking the door.

"Get me a beer." He says, I sigh and walk to the fridge. When I open the fridge I gulp.

"Um, dad… you don't have any more…" I say in a still voice, I watch as his face turns red, he gets up and I take a step back bumping into the wall, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! I WANT YOU OUT! _OUT! _YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO PACK YOUR STUFF!" He says this as he kicks me, I groan and whimper, he punches me in the face and then pulls me back and pushes me onto our glass coffee table, My elbow connects with glass and my face gets scraped, my lip re-splits, and as I get up I race to my room, and grab my already packed duffle bag, I also grab my back-pack and whatever cash I have, which is a hundred bucks.

I race out of the apartment as fast as I can; after throwing a sweater on. My dad tries to get me but misses when he trips over empty beer cans. I take a deep breath and keep myself from crying. When it starts to rain I pull up my hood and keep walking, I walk to the first person I think of. I knock on the door and wait for them to answer.

"Clove? What the hell happened to you?" Cato says pulling me in, I whimper as he grabs my elbow, he let's go and removes the large hood. He stares and I look away, he closes the door and takes my back pack and duffle tossing them by the stairs. He pulls me, delicately, to the kitchen and sits me on the counter, he takes a warm, damp washcloth, and starts cleaning my elbow, I suck in air when it stings.

"Sorry, medical alcohol." He says, I just nod and blink back the tears. When he finishes bandaging my elbow with long strips of gauze, he moves to my lip, I washed my face at work, and now I look awful, the bridge of my nose is bruised, and my cheek and I have a black eye…

When he's completely finished he tells me to take my shirt off. "Cato I'm fi-"

"Shirt. Off. _Now_." I sigh but eventually comply; I try not to groan when I lift my arm up but fail miserably. He touches the boot-mark on my stomach, and then moves to my back, that hurts like hell. "What happened to you?" He asks, I stay silent, hoping he doesn-

"Was it your dad?" I stay silent but shift slightly. My breathing labors and he places his hand on my shoulder and I jump foreword, thinking it was my dad who was going to yank me back.

"Clove…" Cato steps forward and breathes my name down my back, sending shivers down my spine. He places his hands on my bruised arms and rubs up and down. "It wasn't my fault." I say my voice breaking throughout. He gently turns me around and looks in my eyes.

"Any man who is cowardly enough to hit his own daughter, doesn't deserve her." I sniffle feeling tear slip out of my eye. He pulls me into a hug and I burry my face into his soft T-shirt.

Katniss POV

They next day at school Gale meets me with a kiss, I make it short, and see Peeta in the distance, he smiles and I look back to Gale. "Are you okay?" He asks, "You seem a little off."

"Gale I'm fine! You only ask that every twenty seconds." I say annoyed.

"Don't get snappy with me." He says, I sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed." I say, he sighs and wraps his arm around my waste.

"I know, you need a break." He says

"I don't have one until Christmas; I really need to be able to pay for college." I say unlocking my locker.

"Katniss, learn to live, have fun, don-" I break him off.

"Gale stop! I can't "have fun" anymore. My dad died last year, mom works _all_ the time! Prim is growing up, I have college next year! I-I lost the sense of fun when my mom got her job." I snap, he sighs, and walks away not even acknowledging what I just said, I scoff and roll my eyes. Then Peeta walks over.

"Lovers quarrel?" He asks, I look at him.

"It doesn't matter." I say watching Gale from his locker, he glances over and I move my eyes back to Peeta.

"Does he know about our-"

"No he doesn't know." I say.

"Do you know about him and Clove?" I blink in surprise and raise an eyebrow.

"Do tell…" I say watching Gale.

"They slept with each other at the cabin." I look to Gale and feel tears brim, he looks worried, I push Peeta out of my way. "What?" Gale asks harshly.

"I should be asking you and _Clove_, the same thing! DO you honestly think I wouldn't find out?! I can't believe you Gale!" I slam my fist on his chest, I go to do it a second time but he grabs my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" He says, I smile twistedly.

"You, fucking Clove!" I scream, the whole school goes quiet, and I watch as he doesn't deny, instead he goes hard and his eyes flick to Peeta. "Oh no you don't! You don't get to blame him for your wrong doing!" I say yanking my wrist free. I turn around and grab Peeta's face and kiss him right on the lips.

"It takes one to ruin a relationship." I say looking at Gale's shocked and hurt face, then I grab Peeta's hand and pull him outside to my car. "Quite a show, Everdeen." Peeta says.

* * *

**Y**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I'm ending the story. I don't feel like you guys like it, or get it. I know it twirled a little out of control, but thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**Gales POV**

I sit on my bed thinking how Katniss could do that to me, she's broken, I realize, very broken, more broken than anyone will fix... That was years ago, it's summer now, Peeta died, she was into drugs she was sent to an all girls home, her mother sent her when she found the cocaine in Katniss's bedroom, Prim is heartbroken but still moved on. Katniss is now in college to be a nurse, Prim is to be a surgeon. I'm also in school to be a nurse, it's a good job, and I excelled and graduated last year.

I hear a knock on my apartment door, expecting Rory with Posy, Katniss hasn't been back home since she left for the all girls home. I rub my eyes and open the door, finding a girl with brunette hair, grey eyes, and curly hair in a messy bun. "Hi Gale." She smiles, I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you frozen? You can catch a fly in you mouth if it hangs open long enough, you know." She says pushing my jaw up, I swallow and she sighs. "I'm sorry, for breaking you... I'm better now, I got help. I um... after you and I had broken up in highschool, that afternoon... I ran my car off the road, The hospital called me bacause I was on C-Cloves emergancy call list... Her dad had beaten her to death af-after she drop an open can of beer, I had no idea... I-"

"Catnip-" She cuts me off

"Let me finish, please." I nod and she continues. "I ran the car off the road, into a tree, I hit the gas pedal on accident and hit a tree. Peeta, he died instantly, I didn't sleep, never ate, always picking fights with my mom, I even hit Prim once... My mom sent me to an all girls school slash home, I got help, realized how broken I was. Um... I'm in my last year of college... for nursing. I had a boyfriend, he died last week from a drunk driver. My luck, huh?" I realize she's wearing a black dress. I pull her into a hug and she sobs.

"Gale... I- I'm pregnant. I don't- know- what to do!" I pull her inside and shut the door, it's like she never left, We sit on the couch and she cries, and then falls asleep. I watch her, she's so peaceful, I know I don't deserve her, hell, she doesn't deserve me! I don't care if I'm being a jerk, but... I love her, I dated here and there, but no-one knows how much I love her. She wakes up a couple hours later but I don't give her the chance to speak, I press my lips to hers. She's surprised but kisses back, my tongue slides into her mouth and I feel her smile. I pull back and she smiles. "I wasn't expecting that." She smiles.

"I wasn't expecting you." She blushes and I press my lips back on hers.

5 years later

Katniss POV

Gale and I got married two years ago, my daughter, Rose, is four years old, Gale legally adopted her, and life is wonderful. Cato is in Africa saving poor children and Prim is with him! As a doctor, and I'm a mom, and a nurse, Gale and I work at the local hospital together. Every Saturday, working or not, we bring Rose into the hospital. Everyone loves her, her blonde hair and grey eyes. She looks a lot like her father, Gloss... I get Rose ready for the day and give her breakfawst just as a knock comes to the door. "OH MY GOD! What're you two doing here?!" I ask my little sister and Cato come inside, Cato and Prim exchange glances and Prim thrusts her hand in my face, not just any hand... _the_ hand. I drop my jaw and examine the engagement ring... "You?" I ask Cato, he nods and I go on a full rampage! Shouting all sorts of not nice things, Prim takes Rose to her room and comes back out. "I cannot believe this! You're 6 years older than her!" I exclaim, the both chuckle, "Congratulations." I grumble sitting at the table. Prim hugs me and I sigh.

They both hang around for a couple hours and then leave to tell Cato's parent's. I get a call from Prim who's crying because his parents think they're getting married because she's pregnant. I laugh my ass off and she hangs up on me. I go to the hospital and bring Gale lunch. "Thanks babe." He kisses my cheek and Rose makes a face. "Yucky." She says coloring, I roll my eyes, and Gale chuckles. I go do errands with Rose and end up home before Gale, I make dinner and when Gale gets home he showers and then we eat.

When Rose is in bed Gale and I also lay in bed, "How was work?" I ask, he mumbles something. "What?" He asks.

"I said, I want sex, a patient is talking non-stop about his honeymoon and now I want sex." He says, I laugh.

"Well... as long as-" He cuts me off by kissing me, he pulls back

"As long as your my wife, you will make me happy." He says with a smile, I laugh and sigh.

"Fine, just pray Rose doesn't have a nightmare." I say.

"Even if she does, we are calling your sister." He says I laugh, and he doesn't waste any time. "Well, this is a happy ending..." I laugh... A happy ending I don't deserve...

* * *

**Wellll, that's it. Sucky ending, right?**


	21. Chapter 21

HEY! B here!

What if I did a spin-off of this and talk about how Cato and Prim met _in_ Africa? Then I follow their life up to their wedding, and possible after?

Anyways, thanks a bunch for reading! If you want Clato read **I'm my own hero**it follows Clove through the hunger games, with Cato as her mentor! Thanks! :)

Tell me what you think about the spin-off idea!


End file.
